Seconde chance
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Sakura a une vie atroce.Son existence la dégoûte. Comment sa petite vie de famille heureuse a-t-elle bien pu devenir cet enfer? Et elle...Pourra-t-elle l'en sortir?
1. Prologue

_C'est un avion? Un oiseau? Un gros américain sur une plage? Non! C'est Parodyxofxlife avec une autre histoire! ( musique d'ambiance la… )_

_Et oui! Me revoilà, encore une fois, avec une nouvelle fic! Celle-ci un peu plus sérieuse. Un beau InoSaku où Sasuke est un salop. Encore. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire même si, ces temps-ci, je suis pas à mon meilleur côté écriture. Alors, trêve de bavardage, et bonne lecture…_

* * *

Seconde chance… Prologue.

La guerre entre les villages était arrêtée depuis quatre ans déjà. Les grandes familles ainsi que les plus petites avaient,

pour la plupart, retrouvé leurs terres. La paix était revenue et le calme, ré instauré dans tout le village de Konoha. Enfin… Presque tout le village. La guerre, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédées, avait laissé derrière elle des séquelles importantes : des morts, des veuves, des orphelins… Mais la conséquence la plus grave qu'elle ait léguée reste sans aucun doute le « Warp hole ». Pour expliquer brièvement, le Warp hole est un ancien quartier résidentiel détruit au cours des batailles. Après le traité de paix, c'est le seul endroit qui ne s'est pas remis du chaos… Vols, viols, attaques à main armée, contrebande de drogue et d'armes, meurtre… Tout y est permis. La police s'en tient loin alors c'est le quartier parfait…….. Pour se faire tuer. Les Haruno, une famille de classe moyenne mise à la rue à cause d'une explosion, fut obligée de s'y installer à la suite de la perte de tous leurs biens. Ils acceptaient leur nouvelle vie et le danger qui en faisait partie, jusqu'au jour de la mort du père. Après cette tragédie, leur vie fut bouleversée à jamais. La mère de la famille, une femme anciennement plus que respectable, gâcha sa vie dans l'alcool et la drogue. Elle en avait presque complètement oublié l'existence de sa fille, Sakura, qui devait vivre le drame seule avec elle-même. À l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans, elle rencontra un garçon, Sasuke. Il était froid, méchant, violent, accro à la morphine, sadique, infidèle… Mais il disait l'aimer. Ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas entendus depuis si longtemps étaient sortis de la bouche de quelqu'un : lui. Il n'était certes pas sincère, mais il faisait au moins semblant… Il l'emmenait souvent dans cet endroit, le bar du Warp hole. Enfin, l'entrepôt désaffecté que l'on avait nommé ainsi… C'était un endroit misérable. Une simple cage où l'on s'enfermait avec de la musique pour se droguer entre amis. Les filles, aussi jeunes soient-elles, y étaient attachées avec des chaînes par leur partenaire. Comme des chiennes, des animaux… Un endroit de barbares où Sakura détestait aller. Rester attachée par un collier de cuir et se faire tripoter par les amis de son copain qui sont défoncés à la limite de la tolérance humaine, ce n'était rien d'amusant. Mais, Sasuke l'obligeait, la menaçait et parfois même, la frappait. Elle finissait toujours par céder. Elle voulait sortir de cet enfer qu'était devenu sa vie. Et il suffit d'une soirée… Une soirée pour changer son existence…

* * *

Ouin... Court le prologue xD. Mais c'est juste pour expliquer un peu l'histoire, pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas ;). Alors...Un review? Deux review? Plus? à vous de choisir... ;)


	2. Le Warp hole

Chapitre 1 – Le Warp hole…

Dans la lueur orangée du jour qui se couche, une jeune adolescente anticipait une soirée très désagréable…

-Sasuke, je n'aime pas trop aller là-bas… J'aimerais bien rester ici ce soir.

-Écoute… Je m'en contre-fous. Et arrête de pleurnicher sinon je te baffe, d'accord? Aujourd'hui, j'y vais pour récupérer ma dose de la semaine. Si je veux que tu viennes, c'est parce que c'est presque juste des gars qui y vont. Alors si j'ai envie d'une branlette ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, t'es la seule sur qui je peux me rabattre…

-Alors j'y vais que pour ça..? La jeune fille chuchota ces mots en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Elle le savait… Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question…

-Ouais… Prépare-toi, je t'attends en-bas. Et prends pas trop de temps, je suis pressé.

-Mais…

Sans lui laisser le temps pour une quelconque protestation, il avait déjà fermé la porte derrière lui. Pompant à une vitesse folle, le cœur de Sakura manquait des battements. Beaucoup de battements. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle détestait la sensation de ses mains froides sur son corps et l'odeur de l'alcool qui se mélangeait à celle de la cigarette partout autour d'elle. Le collier qui lui serrait la gorge, le plancher froid où elle restait assise toute la soirée à avoir peur, la musique amplifiée qui lui perçait les tympans, les remarques dénigrantes qui la faisaient se haïr plus que n'importe qui… Elle maudissait cet endroit que son petit ami aimait tant. Mais, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois, elle allait y aller. Elle allait endurer cette misère pour ne pas avoir à endurer les coups. Elle essuya les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues et entreprit de s'habiller.

Elle enfila une paire de jeans trois-quarts trouée aux genoux et un simple T-shirt noir. Une veste grise aux motifs noirs et blancs trônait sur ses épaules, attachée à moitié et les manches roulées aux coudes. Elle saisit ses chaussures, de petits chaussons rouges près du placard et les mit à ses pieds. Elle retira la fine chaînette autour de son cou, seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de son père, puis la déposa dans une petite boîte. En épongeant une dernière fois les quelques pleurs dans ses yeux, elle sortit de l'appartement, résignée à la situation. Elle descendit les escaliers avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle inspira profondément et sonna son retour.

-Je suis prête, chéri.

-Ouais… Allez, monte dans la voiture.

La froideur de Sasuke était sans bornes, pensait-elle. Vivement le jour où elle allait se sortir de là… Elle entra dans le véhicule, suivie de près par le brun, qui démarra aussitôt. Le voyage tranquille et silencieux menant à leur destination fut pénible pour la jeune fille. Arrivés là-bas, ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent par la porte arrière du bâtiment. Comme prévu, l'odeur était insupportable dans la salle. On aurait dit que la sueur et le vomi imbibaient les murs… Une fois à l'intérieur, l'Uchiha s'approcha d'un groupe d'hommes louches aux épaules carrées vêtus de noir : des dealers. Ils transportaient avec eux plusieurs valises de cuir. Le jeune garçon sortit de sa poche une grosse liasse d'argent qu'il secoua devant les yeux de ce qui semblait être le leader. Ils firent leur échange à la vue de tous. Pour tout le monde, c'était un spectacle anodin. Après avoir récupéré ce pour quoi il était venu, le brun se tourna vers deux de ses amis pour leur demander de le débarrasser de sa copine. Les deux armoires à glace la saisirent chacun par un bras pour la tirer vers le collier le plus proche. Elle ne se débattit que peu, consciente de sa faiblesse physique. Ils la jetèrent presque par terre et serrèrent la sangle autour de son cou. Le plancher était sale et suintait l'humidité. Après un clin d'œil pervers, les deux colosses retournèrent à leurs activités illégales, laissant derrière eux une Sakura bien désespérée.

Les secondes passèrent, puis ce furent les minutes, et enfin les heures. La soirée se passait mieux que ce que Sakura aurait pu imaginer. Tout le monde autour d'elle était défoncé aux drogues dures mais elle, au moins, elle n'avait pas été approchée par qui que ce soit. Même Sasuke n'avait pas tourné autour d'elle. C'était bien étrange, d'ailleurs. Où était-il? Il ne s'était pas montré de la soirée. Il avait acheté sa morphine, était parti avec des amis et n'était pas revenu depuis. La peur naquit dans la tête de la rose. Elle s'inquiétait. Pas plus de l'état de son copain que du fait que c'était lui qui possédait la clef pour libérer son cou. Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas rester attachée toute la nuit comme la dernière fois. D'autant plus que la foule commençait à s'agiter. C'était effrayant.

Après quelques minutes, son stress commença à diminuer. Malheureusement, son moment de répit fut de courte durée. Une vague de frayeur refit surface quand un homme qu'elle avait surpris à la fixer plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée se leva pour s'approcher d'elle à grands pas… Trop grands à son goût. C'était un petit homme courbé d'une quarantaine d'années au visage difforme et malveillant et aux mains détruites par l'arthrite. Il portait un vieux jean délavé et un manteau digne d'un sans-abri. Un rat aurait été plus attirant. De plus, sa démarche vacillante et la tache de substance jaunâtre sur ses vêtements confirmaient qu'il avait trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Quand il fut assez près de notre héroïne pour que celle-ci soit capable de distinguer tous les traits de son visage, elle put, par la même occasion, sentir l'odeur nauséabonde et indéfinissable que dégageait l'être immonde qui osait s'approcher d'elle. Il s'écroula alors de tout son poid sur le sol devant elle, s'appuyant au dernier moment sur l'épaule de Sakura. Elle était dégoûtée, terrifiée. Elle voyait venir avec affolement la prochaine cible de ses mains. Elle le repoussait, mais rien à faire. Il se relevait et se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle à chaque fois. Il la poussa par terre puis retint ses poignets au sol avec ses mains sèches. Elle se débattait, rampait sur le plancher. Elle espérait désespérément se départir de cet homme écœurant qui léchait son visage et son torse de sa langue gluante et visqueuse. Elle était rendue au bout de sa chaîne mais continuait de tenter de s'éloigner. Son cou la faisait souffrir mais son désir de s'enfuir surplombait la douleur. Le corps du repoussant individu était lourd sur le sien et son membre durci sur sa jambe lui faisait terriblement peur. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter ça… Pas une autre fois. Elle pleurait et hurlait mais laissait, à son grand regret, tout le monde indifférent. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et l'épuisement s'emparait d'elle progressivement. Elle allait être laissée, encore une fois, seule dans les bras repoussants d'un inconnu.

Pourquoi continuerait-elle à supporter ça? Personne ne la pleurerait si elle mourrait. Et elle serait tellement mieux… Les yeux de la Haruno se fermèrent lentement. Tenter d'oublier, d'être ailleurs. Elle se sentait de plus en plus légère, de moins en moins retenue. Mais d'un coup, elle fut extirpée de sa transe. Le corps de l'homme se tenant au-dessus d'elle était désormais inerte, écrasé sur son ventre. Sakura, en évaluant rapidement la situation, déduit que quelqu'un l'avait frappé, assez fort pour l'assommer. Et, en effet, quelqu'un se tenait debout dans l'ombre devant elle et respirait bruyamment. La quantité importante de gens autour de la personne empêchait la rose de distinguer sa silhouette. Elle pouvait tout de même affirmer qu'elle était relativement grande et avait un corps assez frêle… Sasuke? Non… Il ne l'avait jamais secourue auparavant. Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant… Alors qui? Ce qui n'était pour l'instant qu'une ombre noire à la forme humaine saisit alors l'inconscient par le collet et le jeta le plus loin possible de son emplacement actuel. Plus le temps de penser, l'inconnu se penchait sur elle pour insérer une clef dans la serrure de son collier. Ses bras passèrent ensuite sous ceux de la rose, comme pour l'étreindre. Instinctivement, Sakura encercla le cou de l'étranger qui se releva, l'entraînant dans son geste.

Une fois sur ses pieds, la fleur de cerisier en larmes tremblait toujours. Elle avait eu très peur et ses jolis yeux clos en étaient la preuve. Elle était sonnée et avant même de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait commencé à avancer. La personne l'avait prise par le bras et l'attirait vers Dieu sait quel endroit. Elle écartait les gens sur son passage, visiblement pour que la rose entre le moins possible en contact avec eux. Sakura, elle, gardait les yeux fermés, ayant peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait en les ouvrant. Beaucoup trop de fois elle avait été entraînée par des gens obscènes dans des endroits infâmes d'où elle s'était échappée juste à temps… L'avait-on sortie de ce guêpier pour l'emmener à pire? Non… elle s'en rendait compte tranquillement. La panique dispersée, elle prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Les doigts qui encerclaient son poignet étaient fins et élancés et la peau qui recouvrait leur chair était douce chaude. Rien à voir avec un fou furieux en transe d'ecstasy… Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, toujours incertaine, mais les referma aussitôt. La lumière blanche d'un projecteur l'avait fortement aveuglée. Mais, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de penser à les rouvrir, le bruit particulier d'une porte retentit : celle de la sortie.

Elle fut tirée à l'extérieur, les paupières toujours closes. L'air chaud et humide de l'été mélangé à la brise fraîche du soir caressait son visage et courait dans ses cheveux aux teintes de cerisier en fleur. Elle était bien dehors, il y faisait bon. Elle en avait oublié beaucoup de choses . La drogue, son copain, sa mère, l'agression… Et même la présence qui lui avait permis ce moment de béatitude. Celle-ci, en revanche, ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour rappeler son existence. Le vent sur la peau de la rose laissa rapidement sa place à une main délicate qui vint enrober sa joue d'une douce chaleur. Figée par cette tendre et bienveillante caresse, elle resta sans mot, immobile. Voulant voir enfin ses yeux, une voix envoûtante teintée d'une touche d'inquiétude s'éleva par dessus tout autre cri de la nature.

-Ça va?


	3. Une rose parmi les épines

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! =D Je voudrais remercier Rraquette, Solen kuga et Lyx Seeley pour leurs commentaires... xD Je voudrais aussi spécifier que ce chapitre peut avoir l'air étrange par bout. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, je pense. Alors, encore une fois, bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

_**Seconde chance… Chapitre 2**_

_**Une rose parmi les épines.**_

- Ça va?

L'interpellée ouvrit les yeux brusquement, stupéfaite de la voix de son sauveur. Fait étonnant, son héros s'avéra rapidement être une héroïne. Devant la rose se tenait une très jolie jeune femme blonde aux cheveux beaucoup plus longs que la moyenne. Elle portait un jean bleu très pâle, une ceinture grise et blanche et un t-shirt court, noir et teinté de motifs floraux blancs. Elle était magnifique. Son corps était mince et élancé, ce qui n'empêchait pas sa poitrine d'être assez voluptueuse et ses hanches d'être très bien dessinées. Juste assez musclée pour avoir l'air forte, elle gardait quand même une immense féminité. Son visage était long et fin. Un petit nez étroit posé au centre était entouré d'une bouche rouge et pulpeuse, de deux sourcils minces et blonds et de deux grands yeux bleus comme la mer. Le tout, sur une belle peau bronzée et satinée. Ses cheveux attachés en une grande queue de cheval comportaient aussi une longue frange qui cachait une partie de son visage. La Haruno ne comprenait pas. Avec une telle beauté et une telle classe, elle devrait avoir autre chose à faire que de passer ses soirées dans un endroit miteux à la sauver d'un prétendant un peu trop insistant… Des images des heures précédentes défilèrent dans sa tête puis s'arrêtèrent sur une certaine chevelure noire. Et merde! Sasuke. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. S'il arrivait et qu'il voyait qu'elle n'était plus là, elle pourrait dire au revoir au calme et bonjour aux coups… Paniquée, elle se précipita vers la porte mais fut immédiatement retenue pas une douce main.

-Non! Attendez! Ne partez pas… Je vous en prie. Je… Je suis désolée si j'ai été brusque. Mais vous comprenez, je devais faire quelque chose… Et en plus, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Ça va? Vous avez mal quelque part?

Ces mots étaient si doux. La fleur de cerisier perdit tout désir de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle se retourna plus tôt vers la mystérieuse inconnue qui sourit et se présenta.

-Je me nomme Ino. Ino Yamanaka. J'habite à quelques quartiers d'ici, au village. Puis-je connaître votre nom?

-Je m'appelle Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

-C'est un très joli nom…

-Merci.

-Et bien, Sakura, puisque la nuit est belle je voulais vous proposer d'aller marcher dans la forêt près d'ici. Par contre, si vous voulez absolument retourner dans le bâtiment, je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Mais sachez, avant de partir, que la « chose » qui vous sert de petit ami est totalement sonnée. Il est dans les pommes jusqu'à demain midi, minimum. C'est dans sa poche que j'ai trouvé la clef pour vous…

Ce mot serrait sa gorge énormément.

-Pour vous détacher… Alors. Vous acceptez mon offre?

Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête de Sakura. Ino était belle, douce, gentille et attirante. Mais Sasuke, lui, était fort et très jaloux. Elle voulait y aller, mais elle avait peur. La blonde sourit calmement puis tendit la main vers la rose.

-S'il vous plaît…

Elle était trop belle! Ce sourire aurait fait fondre n'importe qui…

-D'- D'accord.

Le visage de Ino perdit toute sa fougue et son entêtement et devint comme celui d'un enfant à Noël. Elle prit la main de notre héroïne pour l'entraîner vers le bois. Elles marchèrent assez rapidement jusqu'à un petit chemin de terre près de l'endroit où elles étaient. Il était caché derrière de grands cèdres mais la nouvelle amie de la belle rose passa devant. Elle cassa quelques branches pour frayer un chemin à celle qui la suivait, attention qui ne manqua pas d'être remarquée. Dépassé cette clôture naturelle, la Haruno en avait le souffle coupé. Le sentier était magnifique. C'était à se demander comment un aussi bel endroit pouvait exister dans un tel quartier. Quelques lumières blanches illuminaient leur chemin et la centaine de lucioles qui flânaient autour s'occupaient du reste. Les arbres étaient en fleur et la lune brillait entre leurs branches. C'était un vrai conte de fées, les deux jeunes filles étaient aux anges. Elles avançaient tranquillement, sans bruits ni paroles. Un calme parfait, un silence reposant. Sakura était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son cœur battait normalement. Les muscles de son corps étaient détendus et son visage était décrispé, très doux. Elle n'avait rien vécu d'aussi relaxant depuis des années. Elle s'autorisait de nouveau à marcher sans penser, sans faire attention. Ne voulant pas déranger ce moment de calme, sa partenaire de marche restait silencieuse. Elle admirait les jolis traits quelque peu enfantins de la rose. Elle trouvait aberrant qu'une personne si belle, si douce, si innocente… puisse vivre dans un tel bidonville. Une rose parmi les épines, se disait-elle… Ses yeux couraient sur son corps, comme pour être sûre d'en mémoriser chaque détail. Ses beaux cheveux soyeux et brillants d'un rose trop mignon, coupés en dégradé jusqu'aux épaules et attachés avec un joli ruban rouge, ses grand yeux émeraude ouverts au monde et brillant d'un esprit vif, son petit nez droit et un peu en trompette, ses petites lèvres roses et fines, la jolie fossette sur son menton, son cou long, mince et… Un peu trop bleu à son goût. Il était plein de marques! Un collier de cuir pouvait faire bien des ravages, se disait-elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en retenant la main de Sakura.

-Ô mon dieu. Vous êtes blessée! Votre cou. Il est tout bleu.

-Ah… C'est le collier. C'est normal, il faut pas s'inquiéter avec ça. Dans une semaine, on ne verra plus rien.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Et c'est comme ça à chaque fois?

-À chaque fois quoi...?

-Vous revenez dans cet état à chaque fois qu'il vous emmène là-bas?

-Non je… Ça arrive, parfois… Écoutez. Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir sortie de là. Sans vous, Dieu seul sait quelles atrocités je serais en train de vivre en ce moment. Mais… Quelque chose m'intrigue. Puis-je vous poser une question?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? C'est à peine si j'existe aux yeux des autres alors pourquoi VOUS m'avez remarquée? J'ai arrêté d'être importante pour les gens il y a bien longtemps déjà. C'est à peine si je me souviens d'une ou deux personnes qui m'ont aimée et protégée dans ma vie. Les autres ne sont que de vagues vestiges de mon passé, des images floues. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentille avec moi alors que l'on ne se connaît qu'à peine?

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir?

-Oui. J'en ai besoin.

-Et bien voilà… C'est simple, je vous aime.

La stupéfaction pris le dessus sur toute autres réactions qu'aurait pu avoir la jeune orpheline de père. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça? Si facilement, si légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elles se rencontraient. L'amour ne naît pas si vite, non?

-M-Mais… Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, je… Nous nous ne sommes jamais parlé auparavant.

Un regard nostalgique et triste détruisit tout sur son passage et prit le contrôle des yeux de la blonde.

-Et bien… Vous savez, le destin est bien cruel parfois. Peut-être nous sommes-nous parlé plus souvent que vous ne vous en souvenez.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi vous parlez?

-J'avais sept ans et vous six à l'époque. Nous n'étions que des enfants dans le temps, peut-être que c'est de là que vient le problème. J'ai une mémoire beaucoup plus forte que la moyenne alors je me souviens de tout. Votre ballon avait roulé jusque dans mon jardin. Vous êtes venue le récupérer et nous avons discuté. Nous sommes devenues en quelques minutes seulement de très bonnes amies. Ma famille étant souvent à l'extérieur et la vôtre aussi, nous ne nous sommes vues que peu de fois après celle-là. En grandissant, nous ne sommes devenues l'une pour l'autre qu'un petit souvenir d'enfance. Jusqu'au jour où vous et votre famille êtes entrées dans le magasin de fleurs de mon père. Je vous ai tout de suite reconnus, vous et vos beaux yeux verts. Mais quand j'ai quitté l'arrière-boutique pour venir vous aborder, vous étiez déjà partis. Deux jours plus tard, la guerre éclatait. Ce soir n'était pas le premier soir où je vous voyais. Ce n'était que le premier où je sentais qu'il fallait que j'intervienne.

Mais oui… Ino-chan… Je me souviens maintenant…

-Mais comment peux… Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes alors qu'on s'est parlé la dernière fois à l'âge de 6 ans?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de toujours t'avoir aimée. La semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé une photo dans un album au grenier. C'était une image prise par mes parents de nous deux assises dans l'herbe de ma cour. Nous faisions des bouquets de fleurs… À cet instant, mon cœur a fait un bond. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. J-J'avais peur… Mais cette fois, cette nuit, ç'a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir comme ça. Plus jamais…

Elle pleurait. Elle souriait, mais elle pleurait… C'était désolant.

-Ino…Chan…

-J'aimerais bien rester avec toi. Tu sais, te protéger et tout… Faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que plus jamais quelqu'un ne lève la main sur toi. Tu as dû beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois où l'on s'est vues. J'aimerais bien aussi, si tu le permets, apprendre à connaître la personne que tu es devenue.

Sa voix était tremblante, presque implorante.

-Je peux? Je peux rester avec toi?

Comment résister? Et surtout, pourquoi résister? C'était soudain, certes. Mais pourquoi la fleur de cerisier devrait-elle s'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un qui pourrait la rendre heureuse? Qui l'aimerait en retour, à en mourir… Elle dénoua enfin sa langue tout en décroisant les bras.

-J'-J'aimerais… J'adorerais que…

Sa gorge sèche était nouée par l'émotion. Elle étira alors les bras pour les glisser autour du cou de son interlocutrice. Le contact ne fut en rien repoussé. Elle ne se souciait désormais plus de tenir debout. Si elle tombait, elle pourrait se retenir, se soutenir sur quelqu'un de fort. Ce poid enlevé de sur ses épaules, elle put enfin formuler une phrase complète.

-J'-J'adorerais qu'on fasse un bout de chemin toutes les deux… ensemble.

Une larme à l'œil, elle resserra un peu son étreinte et sanglota silencieusement. L'un des bras dans son dos remonta vers ses épaules et l'autre compressa délicatement sa taille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Je suis là maintenant, calme-toi. Restons ensemble, et tout ira bien. D'accord?

La blonde ne reçut comme réponse qu'un petit hochement de tête approbateur, sec et rapide sur sa poitrine. Elle se distança lentement et doucement de la personne dans ses bras pour observer son visage en pleurs.

-Allons, allons…

Elle essuya sa joue tendrement avec son index.

-Ne pleure pas comme ça. Ça me brise le cœur de te voir ainsi. Continuons à marcher plus tôt. Au bout du sentier, il y a un magnifique parc plein de cerisiers. Là-bas, il y a un kiosque où on vend du thé et autre choses à boire. On peut y être dans cinq minutes si on commence à marcher tout de suite. Tu veux bien?

La rose s'essuya les yeux et lui offrit un second hochement de tête, celui-là un peu plus enthousiaste. Elle se sépara alors entièrement de Ino et commença à avancer avec entrain. Mais elle se rétracta rapidement pour reculer et saisir la blonde par la main. Elle la tira sans insistance pour l'emporter avec elle dans sa joyeuse démarche. Celle-ci ne refusa pas et vint marcher à côté de Sakura. Elle la tira vers elle et s'en approcha le plus possible tout en marchant vers une destination bien magique. C'était assez ironique, quand même. Le garçon avec qui elle avait partagé sa vie pendant plus de deux ans déjà ne l'avait jamais rendue heureuse. Et tout d'un coup, une fille débarque de nulle part et la fait se sentir plus légère que jamais. Importante, existante… vivante. Arrivées au bout du chemin, un superbe parc désert et recouvert de belles fleurs roses s'ouvrait à elles. Elles s'assirent sous le plus grand des arbres en plein centre de l'endroit. Le stand de boissons étant ouvert 24 heures sur 24, l'aînée des deux partit acheter deux gobelets de thé vert. La nuit était froide, alors ça les réchaufferait un peu. Ino revint, donna son verre à Sakura puis s'installa près d'elle. Celle-ci prit une grande gorgée du liquide brûlant qu'elle dégusta longuement avant de s'adosser et de se presser sur la Yamanaka qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son corps. L'air devint alors plus chaud (enfin, pour elles). Cette étreinte douce et chaleureuse les emporta rapidement avec elle dans la nuit. Lorsque le souffle saccadé de l'éveil laissa sa place à celui lent et régulier des songes, les deux adolescentes respirèrent l'amour et rêvèrent de choses communes. Un baiser… Un toucher… Une caresse… L'autre.

* * *

Fini! =D un review? Ce serait gentil, je trouve. Non?

On se revoit au prochain chapitre dans... Quelques temps. xD ;)


	4. douce maîtresse

Et bien et bien, mes petits amis, on dirait bien que je suis de retour! Voici ENFIN le 3è chapitre. Il m'a prit presque 10 pages... Il a été trèèès long à faire. désolée du retard. ^^ Enfin... Si tout continue à aller bien comme ça, ma prochaine cible est le deuxième chapitre de "Fujino Shizuru: Dr. Love =D" Je voudrais aussi dire un grand merci à rraquette, à qui je dois beaucoup. T'es super bonne ma grande, continue ton beau travail. Et continue de m'aider! J'en ai besoin. xD Voilà!

Bonne lecture...

_P.S. Je voudrais préciser que je ne suis PAS une féministe folle qui déteste les hommes... Même si parfois, dans mes histoires, on dirait bien! xD Je ne le suis pas! xD Pauvres petits cocos, ils ne sont pas méchants aufond! ;)_

* * *

Seconde chance…

**_Chapitre 3_**

**Douce maîtresse**

Le lendemain matin, Sakura s'éveilla doucement. Elle avait bien dormi cette nuit et elle savait pourquoi. Elle sentait encore les effets de cette chaleur douce et cajolante. Elle se sentait bien, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas maintenant, pas déjà. Elle voulait s'assoupir de nouveau. Refaire ce beau rêve, celui avec la jolie blonde. Mais Morphée avait déjà fait son travail et impossible de la ramener. La jeune fille dût donc se résigner et ouvrir les yeux. Elle décolla lentement ses paupières puis les frotta délicatement avec ses poings. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour enfin les ouvrir définitivement. Autour d'elle tombaient encore les pétales rosées. Elle laissa traîner ses yeux un peu partout dans le parc. Il était tout aussi féerique le jour que la nuit, se disait-elle. Son regard voyageait du sol aux feuilles des arbres, jusqu'à plonger dans l'océan bleuté des deux iris qui la fixaient gentiment. Sous ce regard attendri, Sakura sourit timidement en baissant la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir ce regard un jour. La dernière personne à l'avoir regardée ainsi fut son père, quelques jours avant sa mort. Un regard doux et nostalgique. Sincère et adorable. Son père… C'était un homme si merveilleux. Il lui manquait énormément. À cette pensée une larme vint perler sur sa joue, puis s'en suivit quelques autres. Elle releva alors sa tête vers sa nouvelle amie. La peau sous ses yeux étincelait à la lumière du soleil.

-Euh… Ino, je…

Elle déglutit péniblement. Ces quelques mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. La blonde sourit et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Shh… Je sais, dit-elle tout en caressant la joue de son amour d'enfance, balayant au passage les quelques gouttes salées qui parsemaient celle-ci.

Elle baisa délicatement son front pour la rassurer.

-Il est déjà onze heures, tu sais. Je crois qu'il serait temps pour nous de rentrer chez nous.

Sakura approuva d'un petit hochement de tête. Décidément, la parole n'était pas son fort aujourd'hui. Elle se mit alors en position assise pour qu'Ino puisse se relever, ce que la jeune fleuriste fit immédiatement. Elle tendit ensuite la main à la fleur de cerisier qui, elle, était toujours sur le sol parmi les siens. La Haruno la saisit et cela, pour ne plus la lâcher. Une fois debout, elle la tenait encore. Elle prit par la suite possession du bras de la Yamanaka. Elle le serra contre elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu n'as pas peur que ton copain ne nous voit? questionna la blonde, pas plus inquiète que ça.

Sakura ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

-Non. Il est déjà soûl à cette heure-ci. Quand il est soûl, il ne sort pas dehors. À moins qu'il ne soit encore amoché d'hier. Dans ce cas-là, il est chez lui et il dort.

-Alors, on y va. Tu devras me guider par contre, je ne sais pas où tu habites… Au fait, c'est loin?

-C'est à une heure de marche d'ici si on prend la route…

-Et si on ne prend pas la route?

Sa voix commença soudain à trembler, ce qui étonna la blonde.

-Eh bien si on coupe par la forêt, on gagne presque le trois-quarts du chemin…

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a, cette forêt? Elle est effrayante, elle te fait peur?

-Quand je suis seule et qu'il fait noir, oui. Elle me fait peur. Disons qu'il m'est arrivé bien des choses là-bas.

-Ahh…

-Mais en plein jour et avec toi à mes côtés, je n'ai rien à craindre, ne?

Sur cette dernière phrase, son ton s'était ravisé et était devenue des plus adorable. Elle se colla un peu plus à Ino qui, elle, sentait son cœur réchauffé par l'attitude si mignonne de son amante. Elle décida de se joindre à l'étreinte et posa sa tête sur celle de Sakura.

-Alors forêt, nous voici! fit-elle, souriante.

Et elles partirent en direction de la maison Haruno, profitant du calme de la nature.

Après un peu plus de trente minutes à marcher, rire et discuter, la mine de la rose s'assombrit. Elle pointa une petite demeure misérable à quelques mètres d'elles.

-C'est là, on est arrivées, dit-elle tristement. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Ino-chan.

Elle laissa le bras qui lui offrait chaleur et réconfort et commença à monter l'escalier de son entrée, mais une main tira sur la sienne. La fleur de cerisier redescendit alors les quelques marches qu'elle avait montées pour venir se poser une dernière fois dans les bras de sa compagne. Celle-ci la serra très fort, comme un enfant serrerait sa peluche un soir d'orage…

-Je reviendrai te vois dès que possible, c'est promis.

L'étreinte dura un moment puis elles se séparèrent lentement. Ino posa sa main sur une des joues de Sakura avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur l'autre et approcha les lèvres de son oreille.

-C'est promis… dit-elle à voix basse.

Ces mots n'étaient que chuchotés mais résonnaient comme des hurlements dans la tête de nos deux adolescentes. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, pensèrent-elles. Mais malheureusement, pour l'instant, notre jeune fleuriste devait elle aussi retourner chez elle. À la grande tristesse de Sakura, sa douce dût se séparer d'elle une seconde fois. Elle serra doucement les mains de notre héroïne et partit sans dire un mot de plus. La rose, dévastée, rentra chez elle la tête basse.

-Okaa-san? Je suis rentrée…

Comme prévu, aucune réponse. Seulement le silence glauque d'une maison vide. Elle monta donc dans sa chambre pour lire. Elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit de son tiroir, bien camouflé par une tonne de choses diverses, son livre préféré : Mille et 2 nuits. Entre ses pages dormait un recueil des cent plus beaux contes de fée jamais écrits. Étant donné que le sien était terminé, ou du moins en suspens pour un moment, elle pouvait bien essayer de se consoler en lisant ceux des autres, non? Entre les contes, elle descendait parfois pour faire quelque chose de différent puis remontait pour faire autre chose… Et c'est ainsi que se passa toute la journée. Elle lisait, faisait le ménage, écrivait, écoutait de la musique… Elle se tenait occupée, au fond. Quand vint l'heure de dormir, elle monta tranquillement vers sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit. Elle était heureuse de comment s'était déroulée sa journée. Elle pensait à Ino et à la sensation bizarre qu'elle avait dans l'estomac quand elle était avec elle. Elle était à présent perdue dans ses songes. Tellement perdue, qu'elle n'entendit même pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir ni la voix masculine qui s'était mise à lui crier dessus et à la traiter de tous les noms. Ce qu'elle entendit, par contre, c'est le claquement sonore d'une main contre son visage. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite la situation, trop concentrée à retenir ses larmes. Ça lui faisait si mal…Qui aurait pu lui faire ça sans aucune raison? Qui, si ce n'est ce salopard d'Uchiha… Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement, sur sa langue flottait le goût amer du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Devant elle se tenait Sasuke à moitié debout. Apparemment, il n'était pas sobre : ces mots n'étaient pas francs et ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, c'est clair?! dit-il, frustré de s'être fait ignoré. Écoute. Demain, je serai absent toute la journée. Si des mecs viennent armés, dis-leur que je suis pas là… Invente quelque chose.

Il prit ensuite le livre qui traînait encore sur la couette et le jeta par la fenêtre.

-Et arrête de lire ces conneries, ça sert à rien. Les contes de fée, ça existe pas.

Et puis il sortit, tout simplement. Laissant derrière lui une Sakura blessée et désorientée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et du sang sur son menton mais elle les laissait faire, incapable de bouger pour les essuyer. Elle était paralysée. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle endurait cet enfer, mais jamais la douleur n'avait été aussi vive. Comment pouvait-elle le supporter encore? Comment...? Sachant que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas, elle réussit à se lever. Elle nettoya et soigna sa lèvre mais ne fut capable de s'endormir que plusieurs heures plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée toute aussi "banale". Elle se passa exactement de la même manière, une belle blonde et une lèvre fendue en moins. Quand le soir tomba, la rose était bien heureuse d'avoir enfin pu passer un jour normal. Ennuyeux, mais normal. Elle était tout de même déçue de ne pas avoir vu sa bien-aimée. C'était un des rares jours où elles auraient été tranquilles… Il n'était que vingt heures trente, mais Sakura décida quand même d'aller se coucher. Pas nécessairement pour dormir, mais pour se reposer tout simplement. Penser, rêvasser… Ce qu'elle ne se permettait pas de faire à l'habitude. Elle monta alors les escaliers menant à sa chambre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête et la tête bien ancrée dans ses oreillers. Elle aurait bien lu, mais ce crétin de Sasuke l'avait privée de la seule lecture qui pouvait l'apaiser. Elle se contenta donc de passe-temps plus simples, comme celui de penser à une certaine blondinette aux yeux de mer et au visage d'ange…

Quinze minutes passèrent. Quinze longues et belles minutes pendant lesquelles elle était libérée de tout. Malheureusement, son bonheur fut bien court : on entendit frapper à la porte. Sakura se leva pour aller répondre mais se rappela soudain de quelque chose qui ne la rassura pas vraiment : Et si c'étaient les mecs armés dont avait parlé Sasuke avant de partir, hier? Ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui tirer dessus… À cette pensée, la rose se figea. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui tire dessus! Maintenant, elle avait une raison de rester en vie. _Ino-chan…_

Elle décida donc que c'était plus prudent d'aller se cacher. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, ils pourraient entrer n'importe quand. Elle entreprit de descendre mais s'arrêta au son de la porte. Trop tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant? Elle n'avait pas de dessous de lit ni de placard assez grand où se cacher et sortir par la fenêtre était beaucoup trop dangereux… Paniquée, elle ne voyait qu'une solution : éteindre la lumière de la pièce et se cacher sous les couvertures. Elle s'exécuta donc et se coucha sur le lit et en se couvrant jusque par-dessus la tête avec ses draps. Dans le noir total, elle pleurait silencieusement. Puis, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et on en alluma la lumière. Démasquée, Sakura ne pouvait qu'attendre. L'intrus s'approcha d'elle et se posa sur le lit.

-Sakura? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais couverte de cette manière alors qu'il fait 30 degrés dehors?

Cette voix… Mais c'était celle d'Ino! La Haruno sortit de sous la couette pour confirmer avec ses yeux ce que ses oreilles lui avaient indiqué. Eh oui, c'était bien elle. L'élue de son cœur, son ange, son âme sœur… Elle était là, près d'elle, comme promis.

-Ino!

La fleur de cerisier, soulagée, sauta au cou de la blonde et la serra très fort.

-Ino… Je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit toi! Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, tu sais?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi! Qui d'autre ça aurait pu être? dit-elle en la serrant à son tour. Et puis, je t'avais promis que je reviendrais te voir le plus vite possible, ne?

Sakura se sépara alors de sa petite amie et lui sourit tendrement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le petit sac que tenait la blonde. Elle y posa automatiquement les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Ino le constata assez rapidement et pris un air confus.

-Ah oui! Apparemment, elle ne se souvenait plus de l'existence du mystérieux sac. J'ai failli oublier!

Elle tendit l'objet à la rose.

-C'est pour toi. Y'avait des fleurs avec, mais je les ai oubliées dans la boutique… Désolée.

La Haruno, surprise qu'on lui offre un cadeau, rougit.

-Allons, ne soit pas gênée! Ouvre-le, s'il te plaît… ricana gaiement la Yamanaka.

Notre héroïne saisit alors le petit sac et y plongea la main. Elle en ressortit une petite boîte qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir à la demande d'Ino. Dans son écrin, au beau milieu d'un nid de velours, était couchée une mince chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendait un petit cœur d'argent. Gravé sur les deux côtés du pendentif, on pouvait lire « Pour toujours ». C'était magnifique…

-C'est kitsch, je sais… Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand je l'ai vu dans la boutique. Tu l'aimes?

-Il… Il est superbe.

-Ah! Super. J'avais peur qu'il ne te plaise pas.

La bouche de la rose s'étala en un long sourire qui fut malheureusement de courte durée.

-Aïe!

La lèvre de Sakura s'était ouverte une deuxième fois. Du sang coulait de la plaie, ce qui inquiéta Ino.

-Sakura! C'est quoi ça?

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus prit quelques mouchoirs sur la table de chevet près d'elle et essuya le sang.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?

Puis soudain, elle se figea et serra les poings.

-C'est lui, hein? C'est cet enfoiré qui t'a frappée, pas vrai?

Un simple « oui » fut donné comme réponse.

-Je le savais! Le bâtard… Je vais le tuer! Littéralement, je vais le tuer! Je vais…

Elle fût délicatement interrompue par les doigts de Sakura qui vinrent détendre les siens.

-C'est terminé, maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble, et je refuse de gâcher ce moment en pensant à lui. D'accord?

La blonde sourit et prit les mains qui lui étaient offertes.

-C'est d'accord, j'arrête.

-Merci.

La Haruno brisa le contact avec sa compagne et prit le collier pour le tendre vers elle.

-Tu veux bien me le mettre?

Ino sourit et puis s'exécuta. La chaîne entre les doigts, elle s'approcha de sa douce et passa les bras autour de son cou. Dans cette position, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque. Leur teint était rouge d'embarras mais chacune se délectait du souffle de l'autre contre sa peau. Le bijou fut fixé mais elles ne bougèrent pas, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. La plus âgée des deux décida de faire les premiers pas et rapprocha sa bouche jusqu'à toucher celle de son amante. Le contact de sa chair avec la sienne fût électrique. Elles s'habituèrent rapidement à cette nouvelle sensation et le baiser gagna lentement en intensité. La fleur de cerisier ouvrit un peu la bouche pour permettre à Ino d'entrer. Sakura était aux anges. Si on oubliait toutes ces fois où Sasuke avait grossièrement pénétré sa langue dans sa bouche comme un sauvage, elle vivait en ce jour son premier vrai baiser... Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, toute la délicatesse du moment arracha à la rose un léger gémissement et une larme coula sur sa joue. À cet instant, la source de se bonheur s'effaça. La blonde, inquiète, avait séparé son visage du sien.

-Ç-Ça va? Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal? Montre-moi ta lèvre, voir.

Elle inspecta avec soin la bouche de notre héroïne, mais rien d'anormal ne s'y trouvait.

-Ouff! Je pensais que j'avais réouvert ta blessure… Mais alors, si tu n'as pas mal, pourquoi tu pleures?

La Haruno versa une autre larme. Elle AVAIT mal, mal d'amour. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse auparavant. C'était si bon, si merveilleux. Et le fait que la blonde ait coupé leur baiser aussi rapidement l'avait vraiment frustrée. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre à sa question et reprit possession de ses lèvres, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Reprenant là où elles s'étaient arrêtées quelques secondes plus tôt, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent délicatement. Sakura posa sa main sur la joue de sa compagne pour ensuite glisser ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure blonde et la libérer de l'élastique qui l'attachait. Elle l'incita ensuite, en la poussant doucement, à se coucher sur le lit et s'étendit sur elle. C'était plaisant, ce nouveau sentiment de pouvoir. Elle était maintenant libre de donner comme de recevoir. D'embrasser comme d'être embrassée, de toucher comme d'être touchée… Heureuse d'avoir acquis ce nouveau droit, elle fit tranquillement glisser ses baisers de la bouche, au cou de sa partenaire, qui frissonnait à son contact. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur sa poitrine pour enfin remonter sur sa gorge et retrouver sa cible de départ. Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis se fixèrent longuement, se perdant dans leur yeux amoureux. Mais, après quelques secondes seulement, les sortant de leur transe, un coup de feu retentit. Puis un autre, puis un autre. Ino n'eut qu'un réflexe : emprisonner sa cadette dans une étreinte protectrice qu'elle resserrait à chaque rugissement de fusil. Après quelques autres détonations, les bruits cessèrent. La blonde sentit les muscles de sa fleur se détendre dans ses bras.

-C'est fini tu crois? demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

-Oui. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps ces trucs-là.

-Quand je pense que tu vis ça à tous les jours… Mais c'est bientôt fini, je te le promets.

La rose enfouit sa tête dans les seins de son ange aux yeux bleus et y déposa un baiser.

-Je t'aime tant… murmura-t-elle en encerclant sa taille avec ses bras. Tu peux rester ici, cette nuit?

-Oui… J'ai averti mes parents qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que je passe la nuit chez une amie.

-Une… amie?

-En fait, j'attendais ta permission pour leur parler de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Dès que tu me la donnes, je le fais. Ils sont très ouverts. Un peu trop, même…

La Yamanaka ricana devant la moue intriguée qu'avait faite Sakura en entendant la dernière phrase.

-Eh bien, dès qu'ils vont être au courant pour nous, ils vont immédiatement vouloir te rencontrer. Ils vont t'adorer, j'en suis sûre… Alors là, ça va commencer. Les sorties de famille pour mieux te connaître, les débats pour les noms de nos futurs enfants, les plans pour un mariage futur…

-Mais… Deux filles ne peuvent pas se marier ici.

-Je le sais… Et ils le savent aussi! Mais ils l'oublieront rapidement quand viendra la moment de planifier le nôtre…

-Mais c'est une bonne chose. Enfin, je crois…

-Oui, c'est une bonne chose.

-J'ai hâte de les rencontrer alors.

-Je peux leur parler de toi, alors? demanda gaiement Ino.

-Bien sûr que oui… Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle?

-Si on se marie un jour, c'est moi qui porte la robe. D'accord?

-Hai hai…

La Yamanaka resserra son étreinte sur sa "future femme" en riant.

-Comme tu veux, mon cœur…

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Merci à ceux qui me lisent toujours et un plus gros merci encore à ceux qui me le rappellent en me laissant des reviews. À bientôt pour le prochain!

ParodyXOfXLife 3


	5. Ses yeux d'autrefois

Yep, je sais, je suis en retard... En fait, je pense que l'expression "être en retard" ne s'applique même plus dans cette situation. xD Gomen ^^"

Mais il s'adonne que j'ai... enfin... un peu... juste un peu... infecté mon ordinateur avec un virus ^^" Alors voilà, plus d'Internet et donc plus de ... Ça m'avait manqué =D Mais je me rattrape avec un long chapitre de 13 pages =D Que, j'espère, vous allez aimer... ;P

P.S. Oui, j'avais prévu un lemon dans ce chapitre... Mais, encore une fois, je l'ai écrit et en ai été déçue. Alors à la poubelle! :O Peut-être, un jour, trouverais-je une belle et gentille lemonieuse pour m'aider dans mon manque de talent... Mais en attendant, vous devrez vous contenter de ceci. xD

Alors voilà... Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Seconde chance

**_Chapitre 4 – Ses yeux d'autrefois…_**

Et c'est ainsi que passèrent deux mois : les amoureuses se voyaient de temps en temps, le plus possible. Elles se baladaient dans les parcs ou restaient chez la rose à discuter ou regarder des films.

Un beau matin, Ino frappa à la fenêtre de Sakura. Mais celle-ci dormait à poings fermés… Elle ne se réveilla donc pas malgré le vacarme que menait sa pauvre petite amie coincée à l'extérieur. Elle avait beau crier en martelant le verre, rien à faire. Elle décida alors, voyant que sa petite fleur ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, d'entrer par elle-même.

Elle posa ses paumes de main sur le carreau et poussa de toutes ses forces vers le haut. La fenêtre s'ouvrit assez rapidement puis la blonde pénétra dans la pièce. Elle se rapprocha ensuite du lit et s'assit près de son aimée. Elle se pencha sur elle et lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue, puis passa ses doigts dans une de ses mèches roses. Son visage était doux et apaisé… Quel dommage qu'elle doive la réveiller. La fleuriste posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son amante et la secoua doucement.

-Sakura… Sakura, réveille-toi…

Aucune réaction, la blonde ricana.

-Aller Sakura… Ne m'oblige pas à t'embrasser.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Voyant que la rose ne réagissait pas, Ino sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois le baiser terminé, elle décolla son visage de celui de sa copine sans nécessairement le quitter du regard. Notre belle au bois dormant ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Bon matin, mon amour… murmura gaiement la Yamanaka.

Sakura frotta ses paupières et s'étira tranquillement.

-'jour…

-Désolée de te réveiller si tôt. T'es pas fâchée, j'espère.

-Non… Avec un réveil comme celui-là, je me lève à l'heure que tu veux.

La rose se déplaça un peu vers la gauche pour faire une place à son amour dans son lit. Celle-ci leva les couvertures et s'assit près d'elle.

-Mais au fait, comment t'as fait pour monter jusqu'ici? Je me souviens pourtant d'avoir verrouillé la porte, hier soir…

-Ben… Ya une vieille échelle près de la fenêtre.

À ces mots, les yeux de la Haruno s'arrondirent d'un coup et elle se releva brusquement.

-Et t'es montée là-dessus?! Mais c'est tout vieux et tout pourri, ce truc-là!

Une main derrière la tête, Ino ricana nerveusement.

-Eh bien c'était assez solide pour me supporter, faut croire!

Sakura se recoucha, une moue boudeuse peinte sur son visage. Elle serra la taille de sa petite amie dans ses bras.

-T'aurais pu te blesser gravement, tu sais… Tu aurais dû attendre que je me lève.

-Je suis désolée… Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, tu as des plans pour la journée?

-Non… Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, hier, j'ai parlé de toi à mes parents.

-Ah oui? Et ils ont réagi comment?

-Bah ils ont été surpris, c'est sûr… Mais ils l'ont bien pris. Et ils veulent te voir le plus vite possible. Donc…

La blonde sortit de sa poche un assortiment de clefs accrochées à une petite fleur en plastique.

-…ils m'ont donné ceci. Ce sont les clefs de la voiture de ma mère. Ils m'ont dit de venir te prendre, de passer la journée avec toi puis de te ramener chez moi après. Malgré le fait que ce soit un peu précipité, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée.

-Moi aussi… J'adorerais passer la journée avec toi.

-Cool! Alors si t'en as envie, on pourrait faire un tour en ville. Aller marcher au port, aller au cinéma. Et puis après, on irait dîner chez moi. Tu rencontrerais mes parents et tu dormirais avec moi…Le lendemain, je viendrais te reconduire ici à l'heure que tu veux. T'en penses quoi?

-Ce serait super! Le temps de prendre une douche, et on est parties.

-Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressée. Alors je t'attends ici?

-D'accord. Attends-moi sur le lit, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

La blonde s'exécuta et s'installa au milieu des draps froissés tandis que Sakura se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. En attendant, Ino parcourait la pièce des yeux. Sur une commode, il y avait des photos qui attirèrent immédiatement son attention... Une petite fille à la plage, une enfant qui peint avec ses doigts, le portrait d'une famille heureuse…

Comme elle était mignonne sa fleur, quand elle était petite! Elle saisit alors le cadre et le fixa longuement, les yeux pétillant d'amour et de contemplation. Elle resta longtemps perdue dans l'émeraude de ses yeux expressifs. Les yeux d'une enfant normale. Une enfant n'ayant jamais souffert. Une enfant normale n'ayant jamais vécu de déluge trop grand pour être guéri par un baiser. Malheureusement, ces yeux avaient bien changé…

Ils étaient devenus sombres et tristes. Ino reposa le cadre de bois sur le petit bureau puis se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un long soupir agacé. Elle se demandait si son amour retrouverait un jour ses yeux d'autrefois… Puis elle sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle les retrouverait! La blonde ferait tout pour ça… Elle l'emmènerait loin de toute cette souffrance et l'aimerait au-delà de toute attente. Elle se disait qu'un jour elles se marieraient et emménageraient ensemble dans une grande maison sur la plage…

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, à se faire des scénarios de leurs futurs proche et éloigné, quand le « clic » de la porte qui s'ouvre retentit. La Yamanaka se releva d'un coup et fut paralysée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Sakura était entrée dans la pièce, une serviette comme seule couverture. De l'eau perlait sur son corps et ses cheveux pour venir s'écraser sur le bout de tissu serré sur sa poitrine.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son placard et s'empara d'un ensemble de vêtements. Elle se retourna vers sa petite amie puis fut saisie d'un fort rougissement : celle-ci la fixait avec deux yeux ronds et sa bouche était entrouverte.

-Euh… je… Je suis désolée. J'avais oublié de prendre de quoi m'habiller avant d'aller dans la douche… bégaya la rose en détournant le regard.

-C'est pas grave voyons, t'es très jolie comme ça…

La rose s'empourpra encore plus. Ce commentaire était de trop, la blonde s'en rendit compte.

-Je suis désolée, Sakura… Je ne voulais pas te gêner. Je vais me retourner pendant que tu te changes.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, la blonde tourna rapidement le dos à la fleur de cerisier. Celle-ci sourit en revêtit prestement un simple ensemble chandail blanc et jeans par-dessus des sous-vêtements de dentelle blanche.

-Voilà je… Je suis habillée.

La jeune fleuriste se retourna, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

-T'es super mignonne…

-Merci… Mais il me reste à me coiffer. Tu pourrais me donner le séchoir dans le tiroir à ta droite s'il te plaît ?

Suivant la direction indiquée par le doigt de son amante, Ino ouvrit le dit tiroir et en sortit l'appareil. Elle le donna à la rose qui partit une fois de plus vers la salle de bain. Elle s'assit ensuite au bout du matelas, attendant patiemment que son amour ait les cheveux secs et coiffés. Après un moment à se tourner les pouces en fixant le plafond, la tête rose refit surface dans la chambre.

-Voilà ! Je sais que c'est pas super, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire en si peu de temps…

-T'es magnifique, sérieusement !

La blonde tendit la main à sa fleur et lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

-On y va ?

Sakura sourit à son tour et saisit la main qui lui était offerte.

-D'accord ! Mais cette fois, on passe par la porte…

-Ouais… J'avoue que la fenêtre, c'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue. Mais pour ta mère ?

-Elle dort, je crois bien.

-Ahh…

-Allez, viens ! J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici.

C'est alors main dans la main qu'elles descendirent les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée. Une fois en bas, la rose enfila rapidement ses chaussures. Mais quand elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir, une voix l'interrompit.

-Tu devrais peut-être prendre une veste avec toi, on annonce une baisse de température cet après-midi…

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, merci.

-T'es sûre ?

-Ouais, mais merci de t'inquiéter. Et puis si j'ai froid, je n'aurai qu'à me coller un peu sur toi!

Ino ricana puis serra son ange dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai, t'as raison…

Elle lui donna ensuite un léger baiser sur le front et ouvrit la porte. Arrivées dehors, elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui les attendait dans l'entrée : une petite coccinelle d'un jaune éclatant. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule puis Ino démarra rapidement. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et leur voyage commença.

Un CD de chansons pop comme musique de fond, elles serpentaient entre les rues de la ville. Des danses ridicules et des chansons parsemées de fausses notes égayaient leur balade. Après quelques minutes, elles tournaient un coin de rue et quittaient l'endroit malfamé pour entrer dans le village.

Si longtemps… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ces maisons, ces champs, ces forêts… Elle était de retour. Elle était chez elle, dans SON village. Elle revoyait ces terres qui l'avaient vue grandir. Les anciens voisins, son ancienne école. Elle était heureuse de revoir ce lieu qui confinait son enfance.

Elle était tellement subjuguée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle qu'elle ne vit pas la main délicate qui s'approchait lentement de la sienne. Elle sursauta donc quand les doigts de la Yamanaka vinrent tendrement se glisser entre les siens. Mais elle s'empressa ensuite d'étreindre à son tour la main de sa petite amie. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Et c'est dans cette position chaleureuse et confortable qu'elles firent le reste du chemin. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées au centre-ville. Elles se garèrent puis sortirent de la voiture. Elles verrouillèrent ensuite les portières puis s'engagèrent dans une des nombreuses rues du centre-ville. Enfin, leurs journées entre amoureuses pouvaient commencer.

En premier, elles allèrent déjeuner. La blonde avait prévu un joli petit panier qu'elles dégustèrent dans un parc non loin du port. Elles y restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elles le quittèrent toutefois sans regret pour entreprendre une visite guidée du grand village. Quand le soir arriva, il était déjà l'heure de rentrer. Le soleil d'automne avait à peine commencé à se coucher qu'elles retournaient en direction de la voiture.

Elle n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et savaient qu'elles allaient sûrement être en retard au dîner. Elles se dépêchèrent donc à entrer dans le véhicule et, tout en respectant les limites de vitesse, quittèrent l'endroit le plus vite possible. Après un court voyage, elles ralentirent enfin et se garèrent dans la cour d'une grande maison blanche aux allures victoriennes. À côté, une autre grande demeure tout aussi somptueuse était bâtie. C'était sa maison. Enfin, ça l'avait déjà été…

Les deux terrains n'étaient séparés que par une courte haie de cèdres. Les deux jeune filles sortirent de la voiture puis s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée de la maison de gauche. Arrivées sur le porche, la blonde sortit une clef, ouvrit la porte puis entra, suivie de son invitée.

-Bonsoir, nous sommes rentrées.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elles et retira se chaussures. Elle invita ensuite la rose à faire de même et à la suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Dans la grande pièce, devant les fourneaux, s'animait déjà sa mère qui finissait de préparer le repas.

-Tu es en retard, ma chérie… Tu étais supposée revenir à temps pour m'aider à faire le dîner, dit-elle sans même se retourner.

-Je sais, je suis désolée…

-Enfin, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas faite attendre pour rien. Tu nous l'as ramenée cette fameuse petite fleur dont tu nous parles si souvent ?

La femme se retourna enfin vers les deux adolescentes. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la rose et son visage s'illumina en un tendre sourire.

-Ahh… La voilà la jeune rose qui a volé le cœur de ma fille… Je dois dire qu'elle a du goût, notre petite Ino. Je vous trouve très jolie, mademoiselle, dit-elle avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil complice à sa progéniture.

Sakura sourit, rougissante, et la remercia ensuite à voix basse. La blonde, attendrie par ce spectacle, prit son amie dans ses bras. D'une voix timide et délicate, elle ronronna dans son oreille.

-Tu vois ? Ma mère et moi, on a les mêmes goûts…

Elle lui donna ensuite un petit bisou sur la joue et se replaça dans sa position initiale. La rose rougit encore plus et posa les yeux sur le sol. La mère et la fille rirent à l'unisson puis la plus âgée tapota la tête de leur invitée avant de retourner à son repas.

-D'accord, j'arrête de te taquiner, Sakura-chan… Le dîner est prêt dans trente minutes.

-On peut t'aider ? demanda Ino qui voulait se rattraper pour ne pas être arrivée à l'heure.

-Non non, merci chérie. Je peux me débrouiller. Fais plutôt visiter la maison à Sakura-chan pendant ce temps. Je viendrai vous chercher dans ta chambre quand tout sera prêt.

-D'accord, merci maman. Et encore désolée pour notre retard.

L'héritière des Yamanaka saisit sa douce par la main et la tira vers le salon.

-Tu viens ?

La rose sourit avec enthousiasme et se laissa guider à travers toute la maison Elles passèrent rapidement de pièce en pièce, toutes deux pressées de voir apparaître la porte de la chambre d'Ino. Une fois devant celle-ci, la blonde laissa entrer sa petite amie devant puis pénétra ensuite dans la grande pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

L'endroit était spacieux et lumineux. Des arrangements floraux décoraient les bureaux et le bord des fenêtres, et les couleurs pastel des murs reflétaient gaiement la lumière des nombreuses lampes disposées un peu partout. Tout dans cette chambre était magnifique.

Ayant bien fermé la porte et dégagé le plancher des quelques morceaux de vêtement qui traînaient, Ino se plaça derrière la rose et l'enlaça amoureusement. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau chaude de son cou puis resserra l'étreinte qui devint alors très réconfortante. Sakura respira profondément, souhaitant s'imprégner le plus possible de ce moment. Puis l'accolade prit fin, la blonde s'éloigna un peu de sa compagne.

Elle lui sourit puis l'entraîna vers ce qui semblait être un grand rideau. Elle tira ensuite sur un bout de corde qui pendait du plafond, ce qui eut pour effet de fendre en deux le long bout de tissu. Cachée derrière, une grande porte vitrée menait à un énorme balcon. La Yamanaka fit glisser l'impressionnante surface de verre pour faire une ouverture dans le long et large mur.

Surprise, son amante hésita un instant puis posa un pied à l'extérieur pour se diriger vers la rambarde de pierre blanche qui servait de garde-fou. Elle regarda un petit moment les lumières des maisons environnantes avant de fixer le ciel, désormais tacheté d'étoiles blanches. La blonde ferma la porte et, sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha lentement de sa dulcinée. Elle la saisit par le bras puis appuya sa tête sur la sienne. La nuit était belle mais un peu fraîche.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger ni parler, puis la rose eut un frisson. Elle se resserra sur Ino, les yeux clos et le corps tremblant. La fleuriste ricana puis frotta délicatement les épaules de Sakura.

-Je t'avais dit de prendre une veste, non ? Tu vois, tu as froid maintenant… Allez, viens, on rentre. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

Décollant son corps de la structure blanchâtre, la blonde se déplaça vers l'entrée mais fut retenue par la fleur de cerisier qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Non… Restons ici un peu plus longtemps… D'accord ?

-Si tu veux… Mais laisse-moi au moins aller te chercher une veste à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dehors comme ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle entra dans la chambre et en ressortit avec, en main, une petite veste de laine. Elle était blanche et avait de longues manches étroites.

-Tiens, ça va au moins te tenir un peu au chaud.

Elle passa le vêtement autour des épaules de la rose qui l'enfila aussitôt. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers une chaise longue qui était placée dans un coin de la galerie. Ino s'assit en premier. Elle se plaça au fond, le dos appuyé sur le dossier, suivie de près par la rose qui se glissa entre ses jambes. La blonde encercla alors la taille de sa fleur et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou, ce qui la fit frémir légèrement.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi bien que quand elle était dans ses bras. Elle se sentait flotter dans un univers où ni le temps, ni les gens ne pouvaient l'empêcher d'être heureuse. Car pour l'être, elle n'avait besoin que de sa présence. De son amour, de sa chaleur… Et dans chacun de ses baisers, semblait se tapir un concentré de tout cela. Un baiser, c'est tout. Un baiser, et elle était heureuse.

Mais brusquement, les doux picotements qui parcouraient sa peau cessèrent. Elles se ressaisit donc et tourna lentement son visage vers sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la joue de notre héroïne et la fixa longuement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser fut court mais fut rapidement suivi d'une deuxième. Puis d'un troisième… De doux et sulfureux baisers qui s'enchaînaient comme une chorégraphie. Autour d'elles, plus rien n'existait.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elles ressentaient, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Au contraire, trente-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées ; le repas était donc prêt et servi. La mère Yamanaka monta jusqu'à la chambre, frappa à la porte et y pénétra. Ne voyant sa fille nulle part, elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Elle tomba donc nez à nez avec la scène assez chou de sa fille jouant les bourreaux des cœurs.

Mais elle s'en attendait, quand même. C'est vrai quoi, elle avait laissé un jeune couple seul dans une chambre à coucher… Il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris à les trouver bouche-à-bouche. Elle se contenta alors de soupirer.

« _Ah, la jeunesse_ ! » pensa-t-elle, amusée par la situation.

Elle cogna ensuite légèrement sur la porte de verre avec une phalange de son doigt. Les embrassades cessèrent immédiatement et deux visages rouges aux yeux tout ronds se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se contenta, à ce moment-là, de tapoter sa montre, signe qu'il était l'heure de descendre, et rebroussa chemin jusqu'en bas.

Les joues encore écarlates, les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. C'était gênant, cette situation… Mais, quand on y pense, à la fois assez amusant. Elles se levèrent donc, ricanant encore, et descendirent main dans la main, un peu gênées de s'être faites surprendre. Dans la cuisine, deux sièges côte à côte leur étaient réservés. Elles y prirent place et le dîner put commencer.

Discussions aux sujets variés et blagues de toutes sortes animant le repas, le temps passa très vite et ce fut rapidement l'heure d'aller se coucher. Les deux adolescentes aidèrent à défaire la table puis Sakura remercia ses hôtes avant de suivre son amour jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, la blonde ouvrit une grande armoire et en sortit deux boxers courts et deux longues chemises blanches.

-Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas de pyjama conventionnel… Ça ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda-t-elle, un peu embêtée par la situation.

La rose sourit.

-Non, t'inquiètes. Je ne dors pas en pyjama moi non plus.

Elle saisit alors les vêtements qui lui étaient offerts et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour les enfiler. Quand elle revint, les lumières étaient déjà éteintes et Ino l'attendait sagement dans le lit. Elle était étendue sous les couvertures et observait tendrement sa petite amie se diriger vers elle. Un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, elle se coucha sur le dos pour faire une place à Sakura dans ses bras. Celle-ci se glissa sous la couette et se serra contre elle.

-Merci pour ce soir… chuchota-t-elle doucement. J'ai vraiment apprécié. J'ai passé une magnifique journée, la plus belle depuis longtemps.

-De rien, voyons. Merci à toi plutôt pour avoir accepté. Grâce à toi, j'ai aussi passé une magnifique journée.

Elle se pencha alors sur la rose et baisa délicatement son front.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ? murmura-t-elle dans un soupir de contentement. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras comme ça et te dire ce que je ressens… Je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fantastique. Je-

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par une bouche qui se colla à la sienne. Sakura l'avait coupée… Comme si les mots avaient été trop durs à entendre, trop pesants. Ses lèvres étaient salées et brillaient d'un éclat perlé. Elle se retira lentement et, les yeux larmoyants, bégaya maladroitement.

-M-Moi aussi je… je t'aime…

Attendrie, la blonde sourit doucement puis sécha ses pleurs.

-Shh… Ne pleure pas pour si peu, voyons…

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, Ino ! Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment ! Il ne se passe pas une heure sans que je ne pense à toi… Sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais. Sans toi je… Je suis rien du tout. Sans toi,-

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la Yamanaka de couper le discours de sa douce. Elle l'embrassa doucement mais quand elle tenta de dégager ses lèvres, on l'en empêcha. La fleur de cerisier, au contraire, se redressa et prolongea le baiser qui s'intensifia et s'approfondit. Coupé de larmes et parfois même de sanglots, les embrassades s'enchaînèrent.

Sakura pleurait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elles ruisselaient dans son cou mais étaient rapidement balayées par les lèvres de la blonde. Elle tentait de l'apaiser, de la consoler.

-Ne pleure pas… disait-elle. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je veux te voir sourire, moi. Tu comprends, quand tu pleures, ça me déchire à l'intérieur. Alors souris… S'il te plaît.

De paroles en paroles, les sanglots s'espacèrent pour bientôt, disparaître complètement. Le visage de la Yamanaka s'illumina alors d'un magnifique sourire.

-Tu vois ? T'es tellement plus belle quand tu ne pleures pas… murmura-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. C'est bientôt fini, tout ça. Je te l'ai promis et je tiendrai ma promesse. Mais jusque là, sois forte… D'accord ?

Après avoir légèrement hoché la tête, la rose se resserra sur le corps qui l'étreignait déjà.

-D'accord… Merci, Ino…

Elle versa une autre larme, la dernière, que la blonde s'empressa d'essuyer avec son pouce. Elles s'embrassèrent ensuite, d'abord tendrement puis avec plus de passion. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement étendues sur le lit, à s'embrasser et se cajoler. La plus âgée des deux s'était postée au-dessus de Sakura et embrassait tendrement son cou. Elle câlinait gentiment son dos et glissait ses mains sur son ventre et ses hanches. Elle parcourait son corps du bout des doigts. Chaque courbe, chaque parcelle…

La rose frissonnait sous ses mains. Les caresses s'intensifiaient à chaque instant et bientôt, ne suffirent plus. Ino glissa alors ses mains sur les épaules de sa douce jusqu'à ses seins et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Un premier bouton, puis un second… Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus du tout et que le vêtement soit complètement retiré. Une fois son torse dénudé, la blonde y fit danser sa bouche, léchant et embrassant sa peau.

Elle voyageait sa langue de ses seins à son cou. Baisers papillons, embrassades langoureuses… La fleur de cerisier frémissait à chaque effleurement de ses lèvres. L'envie de sentir son corps chaud pressé contre le sien grandissait dans son cœur et faisait trembler ses mains. Elle entreprit alors elle aussi de lui retirer son haut. Elle déboutonna sa chemise rapidement puis l'enleva avec hâte.

Le bout de tissu au loin, Sakura eut un pincement au cœur… La peau de la blonde était si douce, si chaude. Son odeur de fleurs, de lys de roses, l'enivrait complètement. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle n'était pas vierge, non. Mais jamais personne ne l'avait touchée ainsi. La romance, la tendresse, n'étaient pas des éléments qui faisaient partie de son quotidien avant… avant elle.

Elle comptait sur ses doigts les fois où Sasuke avait pris la peine de retirer tous ses vêtements. Et même dans ces moments-là, il restait froid et brutal. Mais étrangement, elle ne le détestait pas. Enfin, pas en ce moment. La délicatesse de la blonde pansait ses maux, ses blessures… À quoi bon penser à lui dans un moment pareil ? À quoi bon penser à lui quand la plus belle femme du monde se mouvait amoureusement sur son corps ? À quoi bon penser à lui alors qu'elle était en train de vivre un des plus beaux moments de son existence ?

Alors elle l'oublia… Son monde entier, son entourage, elle les oublia… Son univers se résuma, à cet instant, en une chose : elle. Son corps magnifique, ses yeux bleus comme la mer et brillants d'amour, ses courbes parfaites, sa respiration qui se faisait haletante…

Instinctivement, les mains de la rose se posèrent sur les reins d'Ino pour ensuite la dépouiller de son boxer. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elles se retrouvèrent rapidement toutes deux dans la même tenue, le cœur battant et le corps en sueur.

Ino dominait, menait la danse. Ses doigts vinrent chatouiller le bas-ventre de sa partenaire mais s'arrêtèrent là. Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Était-ce trop tôt ? Elle ne voulait pas brusquer sa belle… Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait qu'elle se sente forcée. Elle regarda alors dans ses yeux…

Ceux-ci scintillaient, brillaient d'un tas de choses. D'amour, de joie… Mais certainement pas de réticence. Elle l'aimait, la désirait. Elle était prête à tout pour la sentir se fondre en elle. Rassurée, la Yamanaka continua lentement son cheminement. Enfin, après cette nuit, ce serait officiel ; elle lui appartiendrait…

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, c'est Sakura qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, relevant rapidement le haut de son corps, puis regarda nerveusement tout autour d'elle. Ses yeux traversaient la pièce de long en large, ses mains tremblaient et son souffle était saccadé.

Après s'être calmée un peu, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et prit une grande respiration. Elle regarda ensuite la blonde qui dormait encore à poings fermés étendue à côté d'elle. Toujours épuisée de la veille, sûrement… La rose se colla à elle et ferma les yeux avant de soupirer doucement.

_« Ce n'était pas un rêve, alors… »_

Eh non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était vraiment là, près d'elle, à dormir sagement. La Haruno regarda l'horloge : 6h45… Hum… Elle pouvait bien se rendormir, non ? Il était trop tôt pour se lever… Elle se colla alors un peu plus à sa douce, qui gémit et la serra instinctivement dans ses bras. En quelques minutes à peine, elle retournait déjà dans le pays des rêves.

Quand neuf heures sonnèrent, ce fut au tour de Ino de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis s'étira doucement, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller sa belle. Celle-ci dormait encore, son visage était doux et serein. Elle était si mignonne, endormie… Notre jeune fleuriste aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer…

Mais malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup de travail à la boutique aujourd'hui. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas, à leur grand malheur, faire la grasse matinée et ne se lever que tard dans la journée. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation et de contemplation, la Yamanaka se résigna enfin et secoua légèrement l'épaule de Sakura.

-Sakura, mon cœur…

L'interpellée ouvra les yeux puis se frotta doucement les paupières. Elle regarda ensuite son joli réveil-matin vivant et lui sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour, toi… murmura la blonde en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa douce amie.

Sakura gémit et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille d'Ino.

-'jour…

-Désolée de te réveiller comme ça, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper au magasin que je n'ai pas pu faire hier. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se lève tout de suite ?

-Non non… Ça me ferait même plaisir de t'aider un peu.

-J'en serais très heureuse. J'ai tellement à faire que c'est sûr que je n'y arriverai pas toute seule…

-Eh bien, tu peux compter sur moi !

-Merci, mon ange… Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, on doit se lever et prendre une douche !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En une fraction de seconde, la blonde était déjà sur ses pieds.

-Tu viens ?

Prise d'un léger rougissement, la rose détourna les yeux du corps nu de son amante et bégaya :

-Euh… En-Ensemble ?

-Eh bien… oui. À moins que ça ne te gêne trop. Dans ce cas-

-Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de problème…

Ino se rassit sur le lit près de sa copine maintenant assise et l'enferma lentement dans une accolade chaude et douillette.

-Je t'aime…

Elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, pendant quelques instants puis l'aînée se releva et tendit la main vers la fleur de cerisier.

-Alors, tu viens ?

Elle l'aida ensuite à se lever et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Elles entrèrent dans la petite pièce et verrouillèrent la porte. Après être sorties, elles s'habillèrent rapidement puis, main dans la main, descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine où le père de la famille était déjà assis à feuilleter son journal et boire son café et s'installèrent à table. Assises côte à côte, leurs mains étaient encore liées et leurs joues encore un peu roses. Après un bref moment de silence, la voix rauque et grave de monsieur Yamanaka résonna dans toute la pièce.

-Bonjour les enfants. Bien dormi, hier soir ?

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson puis, ses lunettes de lecture au bout du nez, lança un drôle de regard à notre jeune couple. Un regard complice qui voulait en dire beaucoup. La blonde ricana nerveusement. Connaissant son père, ce sourire était lourd de sous-entendus.

-O-Oui, bien sûr… Et vous ?

-Oui… Quelques bruits nous ont un peu dérangés, mais rien de trop grave.

Les deux adolescentes rougirent fortement puis le père se mit à rire.

-Voyons, je vous taquine ! Ne réagissez pas comme ça.

La rose fixait la table, elle ne pouvait pas être plus rouge. Ino soupira et allait répliquer à son géniteur mais sa mère les coupa en faisant son entrée dans la salle.

-Mon chéri, je t'en prie… Ne les taquine pas trop, tu veux ?

Elle regarda ensuite nos deux héroïnes et leur sourit radieusement.

-Alors, vous deux. Un petit-déjeuner ?

Les deux acquiescèrent avec joie et enfin, tous purent manger en famille. Toute la journée se passa ainsi, dans l'amour et l'enthousiasme. La Haruno prêta main-forte à la petite famille de fleuristes à la boutique puis retourna chez elle en fin de soirée. Nos deux adolescentes se quittèrent sur un baiser puis Sakura rentra chez elle, plus comblée que jamais.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi. La fleur de cerisier adorait ses beaux-parents et c'était réciproque. Il lui arrivait d'être invitée des semaines entières chez sa jolie petite amie. Sasuke avait disparu de la circulation et elle et sa beauté blonde se voyaient presque tous les jours. En quelques mois, toute sa vie avait changé. Tout était beau dans le meilleur des mondes…

Jusqu'à cette soirée.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé ;)

Comment ça Sakura est une pleurnicharde? :O Voyons, Soyez donc un peu plus romantiques. T_T

Pour ceux ou celles qui se poseraient la question, il reste encore 3 chapitres à cette fic. 3 chapitres et un épilogue. Mais malheureusement, mon ordinateur hors jeu comme ça, je ne peux pas être aussi rapide que je le suis à l'habitude... ( Comment ça je n'ai jamais été rapide? -.-' ) Merci, en passant, à ceux qui me suivent quand même et qui ne se sont pas découragés x)

Alors voilà... à la prochaine! =D Le... plus tôt possible ^^"


	6. La goutte qui fait déborder le vase

Après un grand moment d'absence pour cette fic, je reviens! Et je compte bien la terminer cette fois! :O Je vous conseille fortement de relier les autres chapitres pour ne pas vous perdre. Je suis désolée d'avence pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe et d'orthographe.

AVERTISSEMENT: Ce chapitre comporte une scène de viol relativement explicite. Cette partie sera placée entre étoiles (**) dans l'éventualité qu'un lecteur au coeur sensible veule éviter de la lire.

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire le joli chapitre 5. :)

* * *

Sakura rentrait chez elle après une belle journée en compagnie d'Ino. Elles s'étaient baladées dans le par cet avaient discuté tout l'après-midi. Elle était heureuse de retourner à la maison ce soir-là car elle avait l'intention de parler à sa mère. Elle voulait lui parler d'Ino, de leur relation et du fait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, qu'elles pouvaient s'en sortir et quitter cet endroit miteux pour retrouver une vie normale. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elles allaient enfin discuter. Elle envoya donc la main à celle qui l'avait raccompagnée puis ouvrit la porte prestement. Tout était noir à l'intérieur, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Elle tâta donc le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur pour éclairer le salon.

-Maman? C'est moi, je suis rentrée!

La voix de la rose résonna dans toute la maison mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Apparemment, sa mère était absente. Dommage, elle qui voulait tant lui parler… Tant pis, elles auraient une discussion demain. Pour l'instant, la rose avait besoin d'une douche. Elle monta alors l'escalier vers la salle de bain après avoir retiré ses chaussures à l'entrée. Elle arriva devant la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle frappa et attendit mais n'entendit que le bruit de l'eau qui remplissait la baignoire. Elle frappa une seconde fois en interpellant sa mère, seule personne susceptible d'occuper la pièce, mais encore une fois, elle n'eut aucune réponse. La panique commençait à la gagner. Pourquoi sa mère ne répondait-elle pas? Inconsciemment, son ton monta graduellement. Rapidement, elle s'était mis à hurler en appelant sa génitrice et donnait de violents coups dans la porte de bois. Au bout d'un certain temps, le verrou rouillé céda sous les chocs insistants infligés par la Haruno. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, affolée, puis regarda furtivement tout autour d'elle. Des vagues d'eau déferlaient sur le plancher de carrelage blanc. À quelques endroits, le liquide translucide prenait parfois des teintes rosées.

Elle regarda le grand bain puis se figea sur place. Devant elle sa mère, les bras ouverts de toutes parts, ne respirait qu'à peine. Des capsules de toutes sortes trainaient sur le sol et le comptoir entre les traces de poudre blanche et les copeaux de papier brûlés. Sans réfléchir, la rose, paniquée, se précipita vers sa mère et sortit son corps nu et mutilé de l'eau souillée de sang. Elle banda prestement ses bras avec une serviette saisie à la volée puis, dans l'affolement de la situation, se précipita sur le téléphone à l'étage inférieure pour appeler les urgences. Après une conversation courte et précipitée, la femme à l'autre bout du fil lui prodigua quelques conseils, lui demanda d'attendre et tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que les secours ne tarderaient pas et que de l'aide lui serait envoyée le plus vite possible. Sakura raccrocha ensuite et retourna à l'étage auprès de la femme blessée. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, les gyrophares du gros véhicule blanc apparaissaient déjà dans la cours avant. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, elle alla ouvrir la porte aux deux hommes en uniformes et les guida vers la salle de bain. Arrivés là-bas, après quelques bandages vite faits et une ou deux injections, ils la placèrent sur une civière, un masque de plastique collé au visage.

Au pas de course, ils la transportèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance où ils lui prodiguèrent des soins plus complets. Sakura monta à leur suite puis le véhicule démarra en trombe. L'homme au volant conduisait le plus prudemment possible à une vitesse dangereusement rapide pendant que les deux autres à l'arrière s'agitaient sans arrêt et se démenaient pour que la femme qui était soudainement devenue leur patience reste en vie. La fleur de cerisier, assise sur le petit banc soudé à la paroi intérieure de la boîte de l'ambulance, restait silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler mais les spasmes qui secouaient son corps continuaient leur assaut régulier. Sa tête était vide mais lui faisait terriblement mal. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage malade et sale de sa mère mais elle ne regardait rien. Elle n'était qu'à moitié consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Une fois à l'hôpital, la Haruno se ressaisit un peu. Elle accompagna les ambulanciers aussi loin qu'elle put mais fut forcée de rester hors du corridor des urgences. Deux infirmières la guidèrent donc jusqu'à la salle d'attente où, machinalement, elle prit place sur une chaise, le regard figé sur le blanc des murs. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Combien? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elles devaient être nombreuses car le médecin revenait déjà vers elle e retirant ses gants et son masque. L'expression sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bien réjouissant. Quand il s'arrêta devant elle, elle se redressa nerveusement.

-Et puis? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Eh bien, on pourra dire que vous l'avez trouvée à temps, mademoiselle. Elle a ingérer une dose massive de plusieurs drogues et médicaments. Des somnifères, des produits hallucinogènes, des antidouleurs… Elle a eu beaucoup de chance car un des produits qu'elle a consommé contenait aussi une substance aidant à la coagulation sanguine, ce qui eut pour effets d'épaissir son sang qui coulait alors moins rapidement des nombreuses coupures sur ses bras.

Le docteur soupira puis offrit à la jeune fille un léger sourire de compassion.

-Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire, il n'y a plus de souci à se faire. Nous lui avons fait un lavage d'estomac, nous avons cautérisé ses plaies et dès que nous serons sûrs que son état est stable, vous pourrez aller la voir. Mais cela peut prendre plusieurs jours alors, en attendant, je vous suggère fortement d'appeler quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher. Rester seule pendant un moment comme celui-ci ne serait pas sage.

L'homme posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente et les compressa légèrement. Il frotta ensuite délicatement ses bras et quitta la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Il demanda tout de même à une infirmière avant de quitter de s'occuper de la suite, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Elle s'approcha de Sakura et, avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix, lui proposa une tasse de thé et lui montra le téléphone.

-Si vous voulez appeler quelqu'un… avait-elle dit.

La rose, encore sous le choc, saisit le combiné et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit. Après quelques tonalités, quelqu'un décrocha, un homme.

-Allô?

-Bonsoir monsieur Yamanaka, c'est Sakura. Désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille, mais est-ce qu'Ino est là?

-Ah, Sakura! Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout, voyons. Attends, je l'appelle tout de suite.

-Merci.

On entendit alors la voix lointaine de l'homme -il s'était éloigné pour ne pas crier dans les oreilles de la pauvre adolescente à l'autre bout du fil- résonner sourdement.

-Ino, téléphone! C'est Sakura!

Puis, d'une voix encore plus lointaine, sa fille répondit à son interpellation.

-C'est vrai? À cette heure-ci? Passe-moi le téléphone! Aller, passe!

Après quelques bruits sourds, signe que le téléphone avait changé de mains, la voix claire de la blonde retentit joyeusement.

-Salut mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu t'ennuis déjà?

Après un moment à n'entendre qu'une respiration saccadée, Ino comprit que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade. Elle commença alors à s'inquiéter et redevint sérieuse.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il s'est passé quelque chose?

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne vint.

-Réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

-Tu voudrais bien venir me chercher? Il s'est passé quelque chose.

-D'accord, tu es où?

-À l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça va?

-Non t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras arrivée.

-Okay, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Merci… Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Ino se serra.

-J't'aime aussi, dit-elle dans un souffle. Attends-moi, d'accord?

Elle hésita un peu mais fini par raccrocher. Elle se précipita ensuite vers la porte, enfilant à la hâte une veste et une vieille paire de chaussures.

-Je sors, je reviens tout de suite! Cria-elle à ses parents pour les avertir de son départ.

Son père, se frottant les mains sur un vieux torchon sale, sortit de la cuisine et, d'un ton réprobateur, répondit à sa fille.

-Et où comptez-vous aller comme ça, jeune fille? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as cours demain?

-Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital.

-Tu es malade?

-Non, Sakura a des problèmes.

Elle s'approcha de son père et lui donna un petit bisou sr la joue.

-Je reviens tout de suite, insista-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle conduisit rapidement et se gara n'importe comment dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. Elle entra ensuite dans le bâtiment, un peu paniquée, et se mit à la recherche de sa petite amie, mais ce n'est que quand elle entra dans la salle d'attente qu'elle la vit, assise, le visage crispé pour retenir ses pleurs. À la vue de la blonde, elle se leva brusquement et vint s'écraser dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle comme on serrait la bouée qui nous empêche de nous noyer au beau milieu de l'océan. Le visage dans son cou, elle laissa couler quelques larmes sur la peau chaude de ses joues rouges. Ino ne put que la serrer un peu plus pendant que les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Tout en caressant le dessus de sa tête, elle tentait de la rassurer avec quelques mots doux. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots se calmèrent et l'aînée put se décoller de Sakura pour lui parler. Elle saisit gentiment ses épaules et, après un léger baiser sur son front, se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-Alors Sakura, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

La rose frotta ses yeux humides et gonflés puis, après une grande inspiration, regarda son interlocutrice dans les yeux et entreprit de décrire la situation.

-C-C'est ma mère. Elle a… Enfin, elle a essayé de… de se…

Mais les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. C'est alors que la Yamanaka comprit. Sa mère avait tenté de se suicider? Mon Dieu… C'était dur, ça. Apprendre que notre propre mère ne tient pas assez à nous pour rester en vie, ça devait être atroce. Bon, au moins, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle s'en était sorti. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait la faire arrêter de pleurer, mais c'était déjà ça. Encore une fois, l'emprise de ses bras s'était resserrée sur sa copine mais cette fois, elle avait compris que tous les mots doux du monde ne seraient qu'une perte de temps. Pleurer, c'était nécessaire pour l'instant. Alors elle la laissa faire, la consolant du mieux qu'elle put. Elles retournèrent ensuite à la voiture et retournèrent chez la blonde où elles passèrent la soirée et la nuit ensemble.

Le lendemain, la blonde devait aller en cours. Elle déposa d'abord la rose chez elle, à sa demande, puis la quitta pour aller à l'école. Sakura avait repris des forces en compagnie de sa belle mais en rentrant dans la maison, la fébrilité la regagna rapidement. Dans la salle de bain et partout autour d'elle trainaient encore les pilules multicolores et les traces de sang séché. Ayant déjà pris sa douche chez Ino, elle laissa le nettoyage pour plus tard. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause du choc. Elle monta donc directement à sa chambre, se changea et se coucha. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Elle ferma les yeux et, rapidement, s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla, deux bras chaleureusement entourés autour de son cou, elle perdit rapidement l'envie de rester éveillée. Elle s'étendit doucement sur le corps endormi d'Ino et, après une profonde inspiration, repartie vers le royaume des songes.

Une semaine s'écoula. L'état de la mère Haruno s'était stabilisé et Sakura avait enfin pu lui présenter Ino. Après plusieurs discussions mouvementées et chargées en émotions, elle avait enfin accepté de suivre une cure de désintoxication à sa sortie de l'hôpital. La rose n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Sa mère et elles avaient enfin eu une vraie conversation et elles allaient s'en sortir, la fleur de cerisier en était convaincue. Elle put donc retourner chez elle le cœur léger. La blonde l'avait aidé à nettoyer la salle de bain, elle n'avait jamais été si propre. Celle-ci l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à chez elle puis la quitta sur une douce étreinte. La jeune Haruno passa ensuite rapidement sous la douche et alla se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, les cauchemars fuyaient la tête de la rose, sa nuit allait être reposante. Enfin, elle aurait pu l'être… Mais à peine fut-elle assoupie qu'elle fut réveillée par un violent frisson. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se relever mais le haut de son corps était cloué au lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa fenêtre était ouverte et deux silhouettes sombres bougeaient au fond de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que c'était des bouts de tissu, des sortes de draps blancs, qui attachaient ses poignets et ses chevilles à la base en bois du lit.

-Ah, tu t'réveilles enfin. Il était temps, on était sur le point de le faire pour toi.

Cette voix qui provenait du fond de la chambre, Sakura l'aurait reconnue entre mille. On entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte d'où on alluma la lumière, donnant ainsi des visages aux ombres. La rose fut prise d'une panique extrême à la vue de la tignasse noire qui se tenait devant l'interrupteur.

-Sasuke? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là? Il se passe quoi là, c'est qui lui?

Le rouquin près du brun ricana.

-Hey Sasuke, tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle mordait, ta chienne.

L'interpellé leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est parce qu'elle ne le faisait pas avant, réplica-t-il. Puis il soupira. Bon alors, tu te dépêches? On n'a pas que ça à faire, dit-il à l'intention de son ami.

La fleur de cerisier s'affolait de plus en plus.

-Faire quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sasuke, pourquoi j'suis attachée?

-Parce que j'le veux c'est tout. T'es à moi, j'peux faire ce que je veux avec toi, t'as rien à dire.

Mais l'autre garçon intervint.

-Attends Sasuke, tu pourrais au moins lui dire le comment du pourquoi, non? Pas que j'y tienne absolument, mais j'veux qu'elle comprenne que le plus salop de l'histoire, c'est toi.

Le brun leva les épaules dans un signe de résignation.

-D'accord, mais si tu savais comme j'm'en fou.

Il s'approcha ensuite du lit et s'accroupit près de la rose.

-Tu vois le mec, là? C'est Gaara. Lui et moi on est potes depuis pas longtemps, c'est mon nouveau fournisseur. Cette semaine, j'avais pas trop d'argent, alors puisqu'on est copains, il a accepté que j'le rembourse avec toi. Alors là, tu vas payer mes dettes et je ne veux pas t'entendre crier. Moins tu te débattras, plus vite ce sera fini.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se releva pour aller rejoindre Gaara. Sakura n'e croyait pas ses yeux. Il l'avait… vendue? Cet enfant de chienne l'avait vendue! Il lui en avait fait des trucs atroces avant mais jamais à ce point-là! Et lui il était là, debout, à la regarder comme s'il n'avait rien fait, comme si elle lui devait bien ça. Elle voulait crier, se débattre, s'époumoner à crier à l'aide, mais elle en était incapable. Elle restait figée, quelques larmes imperceptibles perlant sur ses joues. Quand elle croyait que sa vie avait changé, réellement changé, il arrivait toujours un truc du genre. Les yeux figés dans le vide, elle perdit toute notion de réalité. Elle n'entendait, ne voyait et ne sentait plus rien. Au fond, elle aurait souhaité rester ainsi, insensible, mais non.

On ne lui permettait même pas ça. Elle se ressaisit lorsque le roux la saisit par la taille pour la tirer vers lui. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il sortit une lame de ses poches, un genre de couteau suisse avec lequel il découpa le bout de tissus qui couvrait le bas de son corps. Sakura fut alors prise d'un vent de panique. Plus le temps pour la paralysie, elle se mit à hurler. Des cris déchirants, vibrants de désespoir. Comme les hurlements d'un chiot qu'on s'obstinerait à battre à mort ou ceux d'un enfant perdu, seul au beau milieu de la nuit noire. Le genre de lamentations crève-cœurs qui feraient abandonner n'importe quel humain. Mais son attaquant, lui, ricana. Il s'approcha d'elle et, d'un coup sec, tira sa tignasse rose vers l'arrière. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la Haruno.

-T'inquiète, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'en ai jamais entendu une se plaindre. Mais je t'avertis, si tu continues à t'écorcher la gorge comme ça, j'vais t'en donner des raisons de chialer.

Puis il se releva, les yeux toujours aussi inexpressifs. Une fois redressé au bout du lit, il entreprit de détacher son pantalon. La fleur de cerisier serra les poings de toutes ces forces. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle ferma les yeux. Il écarta grossièrement ses cuisses et, dans une brusquerie jusque-là inégalée, il pénétra violemment en elle. Les ongles enfoncés dans la peau blanche de ses cuisses, il allait et venait incessamment. La rose gardait les yeux fermés, elle tentait d'oublier. Comme la nuit où elle avait revue Ino pour la première fois. Ino… Même l'image de sa douce ne calmait pas sa détresse. Les minutes passaient, c'était l'enfer. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle puis le bruit d'une ceinture li fit rouvrir les yeux. Sasuke avait plongé la main dans ses sous-vêtements et des mouvements de va-et-vient étaient perceptibles à travers le tissus de ceux-ci.

-Ça te dérange pas? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

Celui-ci ne détourna même pas les yeux.

-Non, j'm'en fou. Mais si je vois que c'est moi que tu mattes, je te casse la gueule.

-Non t'inquiète, c'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Sakura referma les yeux et serra les dents encore plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Si au moins tout cela pouvait prendre fin… Puis, soudain, son vœu fut exaucé. Dans un dernier geste brusque, elle senti Gaara se vider en elle et une substance gluante et chaude se coller à son cou et au bas de son visage. Sans plus de cérémonie, sans dire un mot, ils quittèrent la chambre. C'était terminé. Après quelques secondes de silence, la rose se défigea enfin et fondit en larmes. Elle pleurait et hurlait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle avait honte. Elle se sentait sale, dégoûtante. Une fois à court de larmes, un regard vide reprit place en ses yeux. Elle se recroquevilla le plus possible, attachée comme elle l'était, puis fixa son plafond, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant, oppressant. Un vrai silence de mort dont même les klaxons des voitures et les beuglements des voisins n'arrivaient pas à briser l'air dramatique.

Mais le monde continuait de tourner. Le chant des criquets coupaient les plaintes de la rose aussi froidement que s'il ne s'agissait que du sifflement du vent qui entre par une fenêtre mal fermée. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, elle le savait. Elle resterait seule, attachée, dénudée… Combien de temps? Ça, elle aurait bien aimé en avoir une idée. Quelques heures, une journée entière, peut-être même plus si la chance avait vraiment décidé de lui tourner le dos pour de bon. Au fil des secondes, sa respiration ralentissait et son corps se déraidissait. Elle avait peur, elle avait froid. À force d'accumuler les minutes passées dans le noir, une heure fut rapidement derrière elle. La matière blanchâtre et collante attachée à son visage avait depuis longtemps refroidit. Elle en avait enlevé une grande partie en se frottant au drap qui était à sa portée, mais il en restait encore un peu qu'elle n'avait pas pu atteindre. C'était écœurant, vraiment écœurant. Son pouls avait repris un rythme normal, mais des haut-le-cœur venaient toujours serrer sa gorge. Elle devait vraiment reprendre le contrôle sur son corps.

En effet, avoir envie de vomir en ce moment n'était pas du tout la meilleure idée que celui-ci avait eu. Elle tenta de respirer profondément, de fermer les yeux, de penser à autre chose, mais rien à faire, la boule dans sa gorge ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle tirait sur ses liens encore en encore pour s'extirper enfin de sa cachette noire et effrayante, mais ceux-ci étaient trop serrés. La fleur de cerisier se retint aussi longtemps que possible, mais il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut empêcher. Celle-ci en faisait partie. Dans un effort à ces yeux surhumain, elle arriva à se retenir jusqu'à être assez penchée sur le côté pour ne pas tacher le lit et se libéra enfin de son malaise. Elle cracha ensuite à maintes reprises pour se débarrasser du peu de liquide acide qu'il restait encore au creux de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression que c'était toutes ces entrailles qui avaient frappé le sol à cet instant et que quelqu'un les avait remplacées par une dizaine d'énormes billes de plomb qui s'entrechoquaient sans arrêt. Elle se recoucha sur le dos, à bout de forces, et calla sa tête vers l'arrière dans son oreiller. Et voilà que la migraine s'y mettait aussi. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, quelques larmes vinrent sillonner ses joues.

.

* * *

.

Ouais, l'école c'était vraiment pas l'activité la plus passionnante au monde, pensa la blonde en montant dans la voiture de sa mère. Les cours venaient de finir –Dieu merci!- et elle pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle voulait du reste de sa journée. Premièrement, elle allait porter ses affaires chez elle et dîner avec ses parents. Après, c'était direct chez Sakura! Ah ce qu'elle avait hâte de la voir, sa copine adorée. Elle se pressa donc pour arriver chez elle le plus vite possible. Après un rapide repas en famille, elle avertit ses parents de son départ et entreprit la route vers la maison Haruno. Elle roula une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de commencer à remarquer une dégradation du voisinage. Les maisons commençaient à être décharnées et la route se remplissait peu à peu d'ordures, de carcasses d'animaux écrasés pourrissant parce que personne le les avait ramassés et, parfois même, de SDF défoncés à on-ne-sait quelle drogue.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, elle était en plein centre du Warp hole. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais dit à ses parents à quel point cet endroit était dangereux et effrayant. Elle ne devait jamais le faire, ils l'empêcheraient d'y retourner. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Alors elle affrontait sa peur et y allait toujours seule. Elle avait bien l'impression qu'elle le regratterait, un jour, mais l'amour rend stupide, que voulez-vous? La-voilà donc, traversant pour la énième fois à l'aveuglette ce quartier plus dangereux qu'un champ de mines. Elle aurait dû se sentir comme une juive sans papier en plein Allemagne nazie, mais non. Elle allait voir sa copine toute souriante. Ça pouvait être mortel, l'innocence, parfois… Elle roulait depuis un bon moment puis reconnut enfin le balcon anciennement blanc de la maison de Sakura et se dépêcha de se garer dans la cours. Elle descendit de la voiture, verrouilla ses portières et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa –la sonnette était foutue depuis belle lurette déjà- et attendit qu'on lui ouvre ce que, à sa grande surprise, personne ne fit. Elle frappa encore, plus fort cette fois-ci, et appela la rose en criant son nom.

-Sakura? Sakura, c'est moi, ouvres!

Personne ne lui répondait, rien ne bougeait dans la maison. Il y avait sûrement une explication logique à tout ça mais, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu la rose vivre ces temps-ci, se fier à la logique risquait d'être une grave erreur. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais on pouvait entendre de petits gémissements qui semblaient s'échapper de la fenêtre ouverte de la rose. Ino chercha la vieille échelle qui avait l'habitude de l'aider dans ses intrusions nocturnes mais elle ne la trouva pas, Sakura s'en était débarrassée. « Pour empêcher que tu te blesse », c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la maison, un vieillard soul, du genre qu'on voit dormir dans des boîtes sur le bord des rues des grandes villes, arrêta son pillage de poubelles à l'entente du vacarme men par la blonde. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Si j'étais toi, ma jolie, je n'attendrais pas trop avant d'entrer, lui cria-t-il farfouillant encore dans les sacs noirs qu'elle avait elle-même mis sur le bord de la route ce matin même pour Sakura.

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Et pourquoi donc? Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il se passe là-dedans?

L'air un peu désorienté, il sortit ses mains des poubelles, les essuya sur le bout de tissu déchiré qui lui servait de pantalon et s'approcha de la Yamanaka. Celle-ci eut un léger geste de recul mais, voulant réellement savoir ce que le vieil homme avait à dire, resta en place. L'homme pointa la porte.

-On est bien au 1136 ici, non?

La blonde acquiesça.

-Eh bah… Je sais pas trop quoi t'dire, ma p'tite demoiselle. J'ai entendu parler d'un truc à propos de la p'tite qui vit ici et de son copain. Un truc qui disait qu'il voulait rembourser ses dettes avec elle, quelque chose du genre.

Les yeux de la blonde n'avaient jamais été aussi ronds, elle avait arrêté de respirer. L'homme reprit.

- Écoutes, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là les mecs qui m'ont raconté ça. Ils avaient un peu picolé et tout. Mais connaissant le quartier comme j'le connais, ça ne devait pas être très agréable pour la demoiselle. Et crois-moi, ça le sera encore moins les fois d'après. Parce que si ç'a marché une fois, il va y en avoir d'autres.

Le silence qui suivit les propos du sans-abri aurait rendu mal alaise même le plus sourd des sourds. Le cœur de la blonde hésitait entre panique et colère. Finalement, il opta pour la panique, la colère pouvait attendre. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre mais fut retenue par deux mains sales, presque noires.

-Hey! Les renseignements du vieux Karl valent bien quelques billets, non? T'es pas sans cœur, tout de même…

La blonde savait que ça serait plus rapide de le payer que d'essayer de s'en sortir. Elle attrapa donc son portefeuille et saisit trois billets au hasard qu'elle lança presque au visage du vieil homme. Elle le rangea ensuite dans sa poche arrière et retourna près de la fenêtre. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer. Elle cherchait encore et encore une échelle ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être utile, mais c'était en vain. Rien à faire, elle était coincée à l'extérieur. Le vieux Karl était attristé par les tentatives désespérées d'Ino pour atteindre la fenêtre. Il rangea l'argent dans ses poches et retourna vers la rue. La blonde était perdue dans les longues herbes de la cours arrière –le gazon n'avait pas été coupé depuis longtemps, 'faut croire- mais le bruit de quelque chose qu'on traine dans la pierre attira son attention.

-Tu pourrais monter sur ça, non?

Elle se retourna vers Karl, il tenait une grande poubelle vide dans ses mains.

-T'es pas trop lourde toi, ça devrait pouvoir te supporter. En sautant, tu devrais pouvoir attraper le rebord de la fenêtre.

La jeune fleuriste sourit.

-Oui, merci monsieur, murmura-t-elle en tirant la poubelle vers elle.

-De rien, ma p'tite. Et bonne chance blondinette.

Les mains dans les poches de son vieil imperméable, il tourna ensuite les talons et disparut au loin. La Yamanaka fit ce qu'on lui avait conseillé et monta sur le long cylindre de métal. Au bout de plusieurs essais non fructueux et, pour certains, douloureux, elle arriva enfin à agripper le bord de la fenêtre. Avec toute la force dont ses petits bras de fleuriste pouvaient faire preuve, elle réussit à se hisser et se glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois sur le tapis de la chambre, elle se releva prestement. Les deux bras tendus devant elle, elle avançait dans le noir de la pièce à la recherche de point de repère quand son pied frappa la base en bois du lit. Quelques pas plus loin, c'était l'interrupteur. Elle s'y rendit à la hâte et alluma la lumière éclairant alors, au grand malheur de ses yeux, la scène immonde. Sakura, sa rose, son amour, attachée comme un animal et les joues tachées de larmes et d'une autre substance à propos de laquelle elle espérait vraiment avoir tout faux.

Une fois la stupeur passée, elle se précipita au chevet de sa dulcinée pour défaire ses liens et nettoyer la chose dégoûtante qui enrobait sa joue. Elle courut fermer la fenêtre puis revint rapidement se poser près de Sakura. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, elle avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, mais le temps n'était vraiment pas à l'interrogatoire. Elle se coucha sur le matelas et ramena la couverture sur elles. La rose pleurait mais laissait couler les larmes sur son visage, l'idée de les essuyer n'ayant qu'effleuré ses pensées. Elle serrait avec faiblesse le petit chandail pourpre que portait l'autre adolescente qui encercla sa taille et la serra contre elle. Mais que diable avait-il pu lui arriver? Son pyjama était en lambeaux, de grosses marques rouges maquillaient ses cuisses et on l'avait attachée à son lit. Au grand désespoir de la Yamanaka, le viol ne faisait aucun doute. Comme le fait que le coupable ne pouvait qu'être ce monstre de Sasuke. Mais pourquoi il l'aurait violée? Des filles, il en avait en claquant des doigts ce mec-là alors… La blonde se pencha à l'oreille de Sakura.

-C'est lui?

-Oui… ils étaient deux, répondit la rose, la voix engluée de peur et de larmes.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux pour plonger dans les iris océan qui la fixaient.

-J'ai mal, Ino…

La Yamanaka repensa au rouge qui teintait les cuisses de sa douce. Elles devaient la faire souffrir, la pauvre. Enfant, sa mère avait l'habitude de frotter doucement sa peau quand elle se faisait mal et dans ses souvenirs, ça marchait. Elle posa donc sa main sur une des jambes rougies et massa doucement la peau, mais la Haruno l'arrêta.

-Non je…

Sans terminer sa phrase, elle se cramponna encore plus au bout de tissus mauve qui était déjà bien serré dans ses poings.

-J'ai mal, se contenta-t-elle de répéter.

Ino était perdue.

-Mais où? Demanda-t-elle, implorant le droit de se sentir utile.

La fleur de cerisier détourna le regard, les yeux embrumés de larmes et de honte. La blonde eut un pincement au cœur, mais ravala ses pleurs avec courage et posa délicatement sa main sur le bas-ventre de la rose.

-Shhh… susurra-t-elle doucement. C'est fini.

Puis elle embrassa son front. Que faire de plus? Honnêtement, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Éventuellement, Sakura arrêta de pleurer. Heureusement, parce que la blonde commençait à se sentir sans ressources. Une fois le déluge terminé, elle avait amené sa cadette au bain pour l'aider à se nettoyer un peu. Elle rinça le peu de shampoing qui moussait encore entre ses mèches roses avant de passer une serviette autour de ses épaules. Elle se leva ensuite pour aller chercher quelque chose à lui mettre sur le dos dans sa penderie. Elle y trouva une paire de joggings gris et un joli chandail à manches longues blanc. Elle sortit la petite masse de vêtements du petit placard et referma la porte de celui-ci. Elle resta immobile un instant à regarder la pile d'habits avant d'y plonger son visage et d'y respirer profondément. Elle était toujours là… Cette bonne odeur de vanille, de cannelle et de lilas. Petite, Sakura sentait toujours bon, comme un fruit ou un bonbon. Aujourd'hui, c'était pareil. Cette odeur était toujours là. La jeune Sakura était encore là, au fond. Elle s'était tout simplement perdue là où une si jolie fleur ne passe habituellement pas un si grande partie de sa vie. La blonde serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles pénétrer sa chair. Ça avait vraiment été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, cette fois. Maintenant, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, c'était leur dernière nuit dans cet endroit pourri. Ino frotta ses mains ensemble pour estomper les marques de demi-lune qu'elle y avait précédemment semé et retourna auprès de sa douce et lui donna les vêtements.

-Tiens chérie, habilles-toi.

Elle retourna près du lit taché de sang et de plein d'autres choses qu'elle ne voulait même pas identifier et se retourna vers la Haruno.

-Alors on va dormir chez moi ce soir?

Sakura approuva, essuyant du revers de sa manche une goutte d'eau qui ruisselait sur sa joue.

-Oui, je préfère aussi. Mais on revient quand pour tout nettoyer?

Ino soupira.

-On ne reviendra pas, Sakura, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

La rose était perdue.

-Mais je…

-Non, pas de mais. Si tu restes ici une journée de plus, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

Elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les joues de porcelaine de sa petite amie.

-Toi et moi, on s'en va. On peut dormir ici ce soir, si tu veux. On dormira dans le lit de ta mère. Mais demain matin, aux premières heures du jour, tu fais tes valises et on s'en va. Tu resteras chez moi en attendant que ta mère sorte de sa cure et moi et ma famille on va vous aider à vous remettre sur pied.

Confuse, Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire, ou même quoi dire. Elle lui demandait de quitter tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu du jour au lendemain. Mais elle serait débarrassée de tout ça, ce monde de misère et de souffrance… Elle releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une ferveur sans nom. Deux petits mais, en même temps très grands mots sortirent alors de sa bouche.

-D'accord.


End file.
